Fem Fatal :Goku
by Katiedid
Summary: Your basic story of DragonBall Z. Only one things different . . . Gokus a girl! That's right! See what Chichi's like!How do Vegeta and Nappa react to the last female of their kind?Also for Raditz fans!The big brother of Goku plays a bigger role in this fi
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGE  
  
  
  
Raditz read the report over and over again still not beleiving it. Kakarot was alive. His younger sister who he had been looking for all these years was alive! He must tell the prince.  
  
"Are you sure?" Vegeta asked. He stood leaning against a space pod listening to one of the last of his race. Raditz was a low level but more devoted then any warrior he had ever met. He glared at Nappa. Unlike some.   
"So this is a full blooded sayjin female?" Nappa asked. "The last female of our kind?"  
Raditz nodded. "I know it. She was blasted off minutes before Vegeta exploded. She was sent to a small planet called Earth."  
"Earth?" Vegeta said aloud thinking.  
"Yes." Raditz looked down at the papers in his hands with a confused look on his face. "But the adverage power level there is 5. I don't see why she never reported back."  
"Maybe because she doesn't know how." Nappa said. "How do we know she is still alive?"  
"The probes Freeza sends out to find new planets. One of them picked up a sayjin life form in the Swosha galaxy. Earth is right next to it." Raditz explained. He looked to his prince. "Think of it my Prince. She will be a great aid in fighting Freeza when the day comes. Everyone knows that sayjin females can be stronger then the males."  
"She's a low level." Nappa said disgusted. "But then again, beggers can't be choosers. Am I right Vegeta?"  
"Can it Nappa." Vegeta said. "I am still thinking."   
Raditz bit his lower lip trying to think of a way to talk him into it. "She might be pretty."   
Nappa and Vegeta looked up at him.   
"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked looking closely at Raditz.  
Raditz felt sweat run down his back under that gaze. "Well, um."  
"The royal blood line won't have to die out." Nappa interupted. "That is what Freeza wants isn't it? This way you can have an heir. A mate."  
"With a low level!? I'm not that desperate." Vegeta said. In truth he was. But he wasn't about to settle.  
"Well if YOU don't want her. . . " Nappa trailed off.  
Raditz looked from one to the other. What had he done? All he wanted was to protect his little sister like his father had asked him too before their planet was destroyed. He did not mean to sell her off like that.   
"She could be ugly." he said quickly getting both of their attention. "My mom was a real looker sure, by my grandma- Yuck!"  
"Makes no diffenence." Vegeta said. "It is best to keep what's left of the sayjin race together. Raditz, go to Earth and retrieve your sister. If she is a worthy fighter then she might be of some use."  
"Yes, my Prince." Raditz bowed. He turned and walked away muttering under his breath. "Damn over grown Nappa. Big tail kisser."   
  
On the small planet Earth . . . .  
  
Goku laughed as she race a deer through the woods. The young buck almost beat her but then she broke out the super speed. She dove into the clearing and into her house.   
It was the same house she had lived in since she was a baby. Her Grandpa Gohan had built it and then she lived in it after he died. She missed him so but knew he was in a better place. The place was exactly the same as she left it all those years ago, searching for the dragonballs.  
Goku brushed her black hair and smiled in the mirror. She was short, only 5'4 but made up with her speed and strength. Her hair seemed to spike out at every angel but was still black and shiny and always got in her eyes. Her eyes were a different matter, they were wide and deep black. Roshi used to wonder how someone with such innocent eyes could be so powerfull.   
She made sure her gi was on straight and went outside.   
"Nimbus!" she called.   
Soon a fluffy yellow cloud zoomed down making a slight put-put sound. She hopped on top of it.   
"Let's go!" 


	2. Kame House

CHAPTER ONE: KAME HOUSE  
  
  
Goku brushed her black bangs out of her eyes as she flew on nimbus to Kame House. For the past five years since the end of the last tournament she had been training in the mountians where her old house once was. Krillen had made the suggestion that they all meet at Roshis and go on a picnic with Bulma and the rest of the old gang. It had been way too long. But it only took the mention of food to get her to agree.   
She flipped over and soared down to the ocean causing waves to splash up. She saw Kame house ahead and landed softly on the ground.   
"Goku!" Oolong said running out. "Wow! It's been like five years right?"  
"Yeah I know." Goku said. "Where's the food?"   
"Son Goku: the walking stomache." Chichi said stepping out of the house. Chichis long black hair was hung loose down her back and she wore a tight red fighting gi with a black belt. Along the edge was a dagger she always carried. Over the years Chichi had risen to become one of the strongest fighters. Although she was very beautiful, she had never settled down. She always went on how a true fighter needs no one.  
She smiled evenly at Goku. The pair had become good rivals and Chichi was always challanging her. "Good thing you wore your training outfit. I'm in the mood for a fight."  
"Oh no." Krillen said walking out. "Last time you two got into it Chichi got a broken leg and Goku had to get stiches."  
"What's a gathering of the strongest fighters on Earth if they don't fight one another?!" Chichi asked glaring at Krillen.   
"Oooo. Cat fight." Roshi said.  
The pair of girls glared at him. Bulma came back out then in a pair of white shorts and a blue strapless top. She had a over sized white jacket over it.   
"As long as I can work on my tan out here I'll be happy." Bulma said. "Hey Goku."  
"Hi." she smiled and waved. "Where's Yam-". She stilled as she felt an odd feeling along her spine. She tensed and took a fighting stance.   
"What is it? Bulma asked.   
"Oh man," Goku said shaking. "What a power. Such a big and evil ki!"  
"I feel it too." Chichi said. "It's like nothing I've ever felt. Like-like-"  
"Death." Roshi stated. He walked up and looked towards the clear sky. Bulma shivered as she saw a small black dot approching them from the distance. The dot increased and became clearer. Soon a tall muscular man landed on the sandy beach. His black hair hung long and loose down his back. He wore a brown type of armor none of which they have ever seen before. It had wide shoulder pads and long thigh pads. On his left ear he had a strange half goggle that hooked on to his face.   
"Well, well." he said staring at Goku as if he knew her. "We meet again Kakarot."  
"W-who are you?" Goku asked not taking her eyes off their new arrival.  
"Allow me to introdue myself," he said. "I'm Raditz. Your big brother."  
Everyone gasped and stared at the stranger then back to Goku. He had the same wild hair and black eyes. Plus he had a tail!  
"I don't have a brother." Goku said.   
Raditz grinned. "You are a member of one of the strongest races known. A sayjin! Space warriors who purge planets for profits. Just like me you are one too. My dear sister, Kakarot. Your mission was to eradicate all life on this planet so that it would be hospitable for our clients. There are still just as many of these pathetic earthlings here as there was when you landed, if not more. Now, I'm going to give you one chance to redeem yourself, Kakarot. Not long ago, our home planet was destroyed by a comet. Only four of us Saiyans were away when it hit. You are one of the four."   
"Goku," Bulma squeeked. "He has a tail!"  
"I know. What is a sayjin?"   
Raditzs confident smiled twisted into a frown. "What? Did you have too many bumps on you head as child? And where is you tail! You allowed these weakling humans to disect you?"  
"Weakling!" Chichi yelled. She started to undraw her dagger.   
Raditz saw this out of the side of his eye and his tail lashed out. Chichi screamed and was tossed through a wall of Kame House.  
"Damn it Kakarot!" Raditz yelled now ignoreing her. "With the aid of the full moon you could have cleaned out this planet in mear weeks!"  
At the mention of the full moon, the others tensed. How did he know about the transformation? Goku stared on evenly at the man claiming to be her brother. Goku still had no idea what a tail really did. No one had the heart to tell her after they found out how her Grandpa was killed.  
"Goku," Roshi said. "There's something I need to tell you. Many years ago, your gandfather told me how he found you. Laying right in a little pod in the middle of the woods. Oh, he tried to take care of you but you were untamed, down right vishious. Then one day you fell and bumped you head. Any other kid wouldn't have survived, but you did. From that day on you were a loving caring girl."  
Raditz growled. "If only you remembered! Then this planet would be sold off by now to the highest bidder."  
"Listen," Goku said. "I don't care about that. My name is Son Goku! Now leave us alone!"  
"Alright." Raditz smirked. "Seems you need some convincing." He reached out and with super speed grabed Bulma and tossed her over his shoulder. "One hundred bodies by sundown or she dies."   
"We'll see." she said rushing to him. Raditz moved again with that amazing speed and kneed Goku in the stomache. Goku fell back on the ground clutching her wound.  
"One hundered by sunset." Raditz repeated as he flew off.   
"Goku!" Chichi said running to help her up. Goku sat up and looked where Raditz and Bulma had disappeared in the sky.   
"There's no way I can beat him alone." she murrmered.   
"We will help." Chichi said.   
"Yeah." Krillen said. "If we die then Roshi can gather the dragonballs and wish us back."  
"No." Goku said quieting them. "Kami once told me that you can only wish a person back from the dead one time." She looked down at her friend. "Seems like you're sitting this one out."   
Chichi drew her dagger. "I will aid you in saving Bulma then."  
"I remember that he had a tail." Goku said thinking aloud. "My tail was my weak point so if I grab it then it should paralize him. For a while at least."  
  
"You all won't stand a chance."   
They looked up and saw Piccolo floating just above the roof of Kame House. His white cape blew in the wind as he stared down on them.  
"Oh great," Chichi said. "Just what we need."   
Piccolo landed and Goku raised her fists prepareing to fight if she had too.  
Piccolo snorted. "For once I'm not here to fight. I ran into your big brother a way from here. He has more power then either one of us. But combined . . ."  
She looked at him suprised that he was even suggesting a truce.  
"Only momentary." Piccolo said quickly. "This guy is interfeeing with my plans to rule the earth. Once the battle is over we go our seperate ways."  
"Let's team up." Goku said.   
"Alright then."   
Chichi growled. She didn't trust Piccolo one bit. "How can I help?"  
"Gather the dragonballs." Goku said. "We might need them. There are five at my house."  
"I want to fight." Chichi said through clenched teeth. "You are not going to have all the fun."  
"Fun?" Piccolo laughed. "What a stupid girl."  
Chichi looked like she was about to jump Piccolo so Krillen came between them. "How are you planning to find Bulma?"  
"He probably took her back to his ship." Piccolo said. "That can't be too far from we first met."   
"Got it." Goku said. She hopped up on nimbus and flew off with Piccolo next to her.  
  
Miles away . . .   
  
"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" Bulma sreamed as Raditz held her firmloy over his shoulder. "Let me go you big ape!"  
Raditz only laughed at that. She kicked at him again and pounded uselessly on his back.   
"Quiet!" Raditz said slapping her on the bottom. "Or I will drop you."  
Bulma gulped and stopped her hitting. Knowing him he would drop her in the rocks just to see her bleed. She held on tight as he landed next to a large crater. He grabed ahold of her wrist and dragged her down into the pit. He pressed his pod door open and threw her in.   
"Hey!" she shouted when the door closed. She kicked at it and rammed it calling him every name in the book.  
Raditz groaned and covered his ears. "Who would have thought that Kakarot, daughter of Bardock would befriend such a loud and annoying creature."  
"Bardock?" Bulma said. "Is that her father?" She had always wondered who Gokus parents were. Goku told her that her Grandpa had found her and she never knew her parents. Everyone had wondered where such a powerfull young girl had come from. Everyone but Master Roshi. He always knew.   
"He is dead now." Raditz said walking back up to the egde of the crater. "Like you will be."  
"You mean 'like I will be if I don't shut up'. Right?" she asked getting scared. Bulma leaned back in her round prison. "Hurry up, Goku."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Good? Bad? Please Review! 


	3. The Battle Begins

CHAPTER TWO: THE BATTLE BEGINS   
  
  
  
  
  
Goku pulled her hair back as she flew closer and closer to the large power level. Her only hope to save Bulma was to grab Raditzs tail. She explained this on the way there to Piccolo.   
"Good." Piccolo said. "At least we have a plan. But this guy decked me with one hit. We need to be on gaurd."  
Soon the landed and saw the large sayjin waiting for them at the top of a large crater. He smiled thinly at Piccolo.  
"We meet again." Raditz smirked.  
Piccolo sneered and pulled off his weighted cape and turban. Goku sat down and yanked off her boots, wrist bands and started to lift her shirt off. Under she wore a blue sports tank.   
Raditz watched her movements and couldn't help but feel a twinge in his gut.   
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASH BCK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
"She's funny looking." seven year old Raditz said. His mother held his new born sister in her arms.   
"Want to hold her?" she asked.  
Before he could answer her, Kakarot was in his arms. The little baby giggled and wrapped her tail around his arm and curled against his cheast.  
"Well I guess she's kind of cute." Raditz laughed tickeling her with his own tail. Kakarot giggled some more and latched on softly to his fur. She looked up into her brothers eyes and Raditz smiled.   
"I'm going to take care of you."  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{END FLASH BACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Raditz shook the thoughts away and looked at Piccolo and Goku ready to attack. He needed to concintrate. His sister was gone. This- thing- before him was a ghost. Once he would have died defending her but now he'd kill her if he had to.  
Not waisting any time he flew between the two so he was behind them. While they were still in shock he rammed his elbows into their backs. The two fell forward and he laughed.   
"You two are weaker then I thought." he said. "The other two sayjins that are still alive are even stronger then I am. You two won't stand a chance."  
"What?!" Goku cried out. "T-that's impossible."  
"He's bluffing." Piccolo said. "No one is that strong. He's trying to distract us. Let's work him together."  
"Right."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chichi paced back and forth. She had trained hard all her life serching for the best adversary she could find. Now that the strongest being she had ever met was upon them she was to stay here?! Not a chance.   
She moved quietly towards the door. If she could get outside then she could fly there before anyone else noticed.  
"Don't even think about it Chichi." Master Roshi said stopping her in her tracks.   
"But Master Roshi," she winned. "I can feel the powers. Goku needs our help."  
"She has Piccolo with her." Krillen said. "Besides we need to find the other two dragonballs." He looked to the center of the table he was sitting at. The five balls that Goku had kept were on a soft cusion.  
Chichi sighed and grabbed the dragon radar Bulma had left behind. "Alright. I'll go get them."  
"Need help?" Krillen asked.  
"No," Chichi said slipping her black jacket over her red training outfit. "I need to get out some of this energy. Maybe flying at mach 2 will help." She walked out the door and they heard her whoosh off.  
"That girl is so much like her father when it comes to fighting." Roshi commented. "Both he and old Gohan used to always want to get in the biggest, bloodiest battles they could find." The old sensei sighed. "I pray Goku is alright."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Goku and Piccolo double teamed Raditz, but it was usless. The speed he used was unbelievable. They knew he was stronger and faster then the both of them.   
"This your best, Kakarot?" Raditz yelled as he lifted his fists above his head. He slammed them down on Goku and Piccolos heads. As the pair of super warriors fell Raditz shot two ki blasts at them.  
"AHHHHH!" Goku scremed as she and Piccolo were hit by the blasts.   
Radits smiled. No way either of them surrvived. He looked down at the smokey cloud of dust as it cleared. "What-?"  
Goku got up with her gi now hanging on her as she coughed in the thick dust. "Piccolo!?" she hacked and peered around for her green rival turned allie.   
A deep groan caught her attention as Piccolo got up. His left arm was now blown off and he clutched it.   
"Piccolo, are you alright?" she asked.   
"Nothing I can't handle." he said confidently. He looked up to see Raditz was looking down at them. He didn't even have a scratch on him. "Goku, listen." Piccolo said queitly. "Over the past few years I have invented a new technique. I fact I was hopeing to use it on you. But I think it will be enought to stop Raditz instead. But I'll need time to power it up."  
"I'll try to hold him off for a while." Goku said. "I guess I can use my Kamehameha."  
"You can plan all you want but it will do you no good." Raditz yelled at them.  
"Where's Bulma?" Goku asked.   
"You mean that loud blue haired woman?" Raditz asked. "She is in my pod behind us. After I dispose of you, traitor, I will kill her. She was mearly a lure."  
Goku clenched her fist. "How can you call me a traitor?I do not even know you. Why don't you leave and let me live in peace?"  
Raditz frowned. For a second he DID think of leaving. Telling Vegeta and Nappa that she was dead. No. He would not lie to his prince. His first priority as a sayjin was obey his prince.   
"I truly am sorry Kakarot." he said. "But even though you are my only family left, I will not stoop myself to forget what I am. Like you did."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bulma screamed untill her throat hurt and her mouth was dry. She needed to escape. She pounded on the door of the spacepod and nearly broke her fist. She sat back and looked at the numerous gears and levers. If she could find a way to open the pod or start it the she could get as far away from that long haired freak as possible.   
Bulma looked at the writting on the walls. "Hiku aka onaji takasa. What the hell does that mean?" She looked around and saw it all had the same language all over it. For that big guy it would be a sinch to read it but for her it was like 5th period french class all over again.   
"Ummmm," she reached out and placed a hand over a red lever. She closed her eyes tight and pulled it.   
Nothing. Damn.   
"What the hey." She reached over and started pulling and pressing buttons like mad untill she heard and soft humming sound. She smiled. I am such a genius, she thought. She peeked outside her window and saw that her craft was hovering six inches in the air.   
Bulma sat back and took a few deep relaxing breaths. Ok, she had to be very carefull with whatever she did next. She could direct it to Kame House or to the middle of the universe.   
She looked around for a steering wheel but only saw a panel with more writting on it.   
"I get it," she said aloud. "You enter the quaordinants then the ship moves to that spot." She read the buttons. "Deru, higashi, shita, kita, minami, nishi, whatever." She closer her eyes and pressed a button. She felt the pod vibrate then zoom up the crater.   
Little did she know that Goku, after distracting Raditz with her kamehameha, had captured then released Raditzs tail and Piccolos special attack had only scrapped his shoulder. At that very moment he was standing on her cheast about to blast her in to the next dimention.   
"I wish it han'd had to end this way, sister." he said.  
"Then why didn't you kill me back at Kame House?" Goku demanded.   
"Because I don't want to hurt you!" he said shocking her. She thought he wanted her dead. But maybe he had no choice.  
"SHIROOOMMMMM!!!"  
Raditz turned to where he parked his pod. "What the-?"  
"EEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Bulma yelled at the pod flew straight up in the air then twisted to smach into a mountian.  
Raditz looked on in suprise. How could that primitive female do that! That was his only ride home!   
While he was looking at the rubble where his pod had crashed, Goku wiggled out from under his foot and grabbed his tail.   
"How-?" Raditz said as her grip tightened.   
"Piccolo! Now!" she shouted.   
Raditz turned to see that Piccolos enery was once again being powered up and it was all being focused in his two fingers. His scounter beeped. Piccolos power was now over 1400!  
"Special beam cannon!" Piccolo shouted aiming his fingers at both Raditz and Goku.   
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Should I continue it? Please review! 


	4. King Ki's Place

CHAPTER THREE: KING KIS PLACE  
  
  
"Yanjarobi tell us what's going on!" Krillen asked for the hunderth time. After the battle Gokus body had disappeared, and Raditz had told them a scary message. Two sayjins even more powerful then him, were on their way to Earth! Then Yanjarobi showed up and told them NOT to wish Goku back.  
The fat man chewed his cookies paciently. "Look, all you need to know is that Kami took Gokus soul to be trained in the other dimention. She needs to train so don't wish her back untill the sayjins arrive."  
"And what are we to do in the mean time?" Chichi demanded.  
"I don't know. Go paint your nails woman." he said turning to leave.  
Chichi lashed out and grabbed him by the throat. "Listen fatty-"  
"Alright!" Yanjarobi yelled wiggeling. "Kami wants you all to go to Kamis lookout to train because the two other sayjins are super powerful. Put me down you insane woman!"  
Chichi dropped him. She smoothed her hair and looked at Roshi. "Me, Krillen and Yamcha will go to Kamis lookout. The rest of you need to gather the dragonballs."  
"Right." Bulma said. "Say, you think we should tell Piccolo?"  
"That bum?" Yanjarobi said. "Ha! Let him train where ever he wants, as long as it's far away from me."  
  
  
Piccolo levitated no too far away listening. So Goku was training even in death. Thanks to that goody goody Kami the rest of the earth fighters would be working to beat the sayjins too.  
He flew off towards the desert. One year. Two sayjins even stronger then Raditz would be here in one year. That doesn't give him very much time. Raditz nearly beat him even with the help of Goku. Say the rest of the human fighters trained constantly and Goku did her special training, from what he saw of Raditz, he'd need to bring up his power level quickly.   
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Goku looked around. There was nothing. No house no signs and no King Ki. She stood up and planted her hands on her hip. "Is this some type of bad joke?" She looked around and saw a tiny planet up in the air.   
"Maybe King Ki lives on that tiny planet." she said aloud. "Here's hoping." She jumped up and reached the planet. She saw a house and a red car parked on the only street. She was about to fly to the house to see if any one was home when something pulled at her.   
Zoom! She went flying down to the planets surface and crashed into the ground. She struggled to get up but found the gravity was too much. She grunted and tried again. This time she mannaged to get to her feet.   
"Man, what a bad case of gravity." she grunted. She got up and set her sights on the small house. Step by step she moved slowly towards the round house. "One step at a time." she told her self. She stopped and sniffed.  
Nearby was an apple tree with ripe green fruit on it. She flet and heard her stomache rummble. "I knew I smelled food!" She turned and almost fell over again. She balanced herself and walked to the tree. She tried climbing up it but slipped to the ground.   
"Oo-Oo?"   
Goku twisted over and saw a small brown ape staring at her. It was the first sign of life she'd seen on the planet.   
"Excuse me, are you King Ki?" she asked. The ape only looked at her. She stood up at tall as she could in the gravity and bowed. "Please King Ki, I seek your training." Suddenly her belly growled again and she blushed. "Sorry. I haven't eaten anything in a while. Can I have some fruit before we start?"  
"Oo-eee!" the ape said excitedly and ran up the tree. It waved an apple and droped it. Before Goku reached it, the apple went right through the ground, leaving a round crater.   
"Um," she looked up to the ape. "Can you send down another one? I promise I will catch it this time." The ape shouted and shouted and dropped another one. This time she caught it, but the gravity made it weigh a ton. She fell over but held onto the fruit. She gulped it down.   
She got back up and grinned at the ape Ki. "Thank you. Please now may I receive your training?"  
Suddenly the ape started walking around bouncing with each step he took. He raised his arms above his head and bounced with them too. Goku shrugged and copied him. Soon her arms felt like they would fall off. That or her insides.   
Goku followed the ape untill she noticed a man standing along side the road. He was a chubby blue man in black robes and specs. His antinas came out from a matching black hat. He looked at her oddly.  
"I've heard of monkey see monkey do. But never see monkey do monkey." he said in a naisal voice.  
"But-" Goku looked from the ape to the small man. She face went beet red. "You're King Ki?"  
He nodded.   
Goku blushed and laughed it off. "Sorry. My name is Goku and I came here to receive your training." She srunted from the gravity.  
  
"You must be from Earth. So that means that the gravity on this planet is 10x your own. Try a jump. Go on, as high as you can." he said.  
"Okey." Goku jumped up as hard as she could then fell back down hard. She only made it around sixty feet. King Ki looked at her and she felt embarassed. "I can do better if it wasn't for the gravity." she explained.   
King Ki nodded. "Well then we need to get on with the first training excerisise then. Tch, tch. Bubbles!"   
The small ape she had mistaken for King Ki earlier ran up.   
"This is Bubbles." King Ki said. "He is used to the enormous gravity here. So your first job is to catch Bubbles."  
"Huh?"  
"Untill you concoure the gravity here, I cannot train you. Run Bubbles. Run away now."  
"Wait!" Goku said. She turned and ran after the ape. Well tried to run after it. Each step was like lifting a mountain. She moved slowly after the ape all day untill her bones ached. She stopped and sat down.   
She tugged off her weighted clothes, shoes and wrist bands. She got up and giggled. "Now I'll get that furry ape."  
Goku spotted the brown dot of Bubbles and ran to it. Bubbles hooted and ran in the opposide direction. As soon as she got close Bubbles let out a burst of speed.  
"He's got over drive." Goku said stopping. How was she going to catch it? Her belly murmmered to her letting her know it was time to eat.   
"Hey, King Ki?" she asked. "Can we eat some lunch?"  
"Alright. I'll cook but you do the dishes."   
  
Chichi focused her energy in the fingers of her hands. The energy built up and her palms glowed red. She shook her hands together as if she was going to pitch a baseball and threw it. "Red Pins!!"   
Hundereds of thin red neeled like peices of energy flew down to the ground of Kamis lookout. The pins went through everything. Trees, stone and Popos garden.   
"Oh no! My patunias!" Popo cried out. "Chichi you are a menace to the biotanical world." He knelt down and started to try and salvage his flowers.   
"Nice move Chich." Tien said flying past.   
She smiled. Yamcha and Krillen spared together past her and Chotzu and Tien practiced arial manuvers. This was a perfect training ground.   
For years Chichi had focused herself to become the strongest she could be. Then Goku came. Goku had power she had only dreamed of. Soon the pair had become friendly rivals. Chichi was glad in some ways Raditz had came.  
Ends up Goku isn't an extrorinarily strong human, but a pitifully weak sayjin. It was almost laughable. She had strived and worked to beat Goku only to have her friend and partner killed by her own brother.   
Where ever Goku was, Chichi hoped she was training hard. They were going to need her.  
  
"Now for the next step." King Ki said.   
Goku smiled as she held Bubbles in her arms. She was ready now. Whatever odd training King Ki had in mind was obviously helping. She felt stronger already.  
"Gregory!" King Ki yelled. "Come meet your new training partner!"   
Goku looked around for Gregory. From each side she saw no one. Then a fast flying light flew up to her. It stopped inches from her face. the light really was a medium sized cricket with big eyes and hyper.  
"Hi I'm Gregory!" he said happily.  
"What am I suposed to do? Fight it?" She poked it.  
"Hands off!" the cricket said slapping her hand away.  
King Ki laughed. "How about you explain it to her Gregory?"  
"Okey." Gregory said. "You have to get this big hammer and hit me with it! But I'm faster then I look."  
"You're on!" Goku said. "Where's the hammer?"  
"Here you go." King Ki said passing her a large mallet. Goku grabed it then topeld over. It weighed at least four tons!  
King Ki giggled. "This will help you build up speed and agility on this planet. Once you hit Gregory here, then we get to the hard stuff."  
"Awww man."  
  
Piccolo faught his tri-forms out in the woods near a waterfall. He knew two other sayjins were comming and what he saw of Raditz he needed to work up his power level.   
He tossed an energy blast but his other self phased out of the way. Piccolo froze and looked around. Suddenly one grabed him from behind and held him. The other flew towards him and started to belt him senclessly.   
Purple blood dripped down his face and he roared out. He increased his ki and flared it out forcing them both back. He glared at himselves.   
"Round two."  
  
Goku practiced her kicks and punches in the grass by King Kis place. All she could think about was of the up comming sayjins and how much stronger they were then her. Raditz said they were 10x more powerfull then even him.   
Raditz.  
She lowered her fists and stopped. She remembered how he said he didn't want to hurt her. The odd thing was she beleived him. Then what he said about her always being his little sister and him only wanting them to be a family again.   
  
King Ki looked out his window and saw Goku just standing there. Maybe the gravity was harder for her then she thought.   
"Is something wrong?" he asked walking outside.  
"No." she said snapping out of whatever trance she had been in. "It's just . . ."  
"Just what?"  
"My brother was a sayjin too." she said facing him. "and he died because of me. See he came to Earth to get me but when he saw I hadn't killed everyone, he wanted me to destroy the place in order to redeem myself. Instead I killed him."  
"Very admerable."  
She turned away and clenched her fists. "Then why do I feel like dirt?" she demanded. "What type of person kills her own family?"  
King Ki had no answer for that one. He felt so helpless. His best student was trembling in anger and rage and confusion.   
"When I first saw Raditz, he was big and menacing. I knew he was evil, I could feel it in his ki. But I couldn't help but feel a little happy. All my life I only knew my Grampa Gohan as family. Then he died and I was alone. Sure there's Bulma, but she is always off with Yamcha. Then Chichi wants to fight and Krillen is with Roshi. They are the best friends a girl could ask for but-"  
"They aren't family." King Ki finnished. "Do you really want to know whar Raditz is like?"  
"Wha-what?"  
"I can send a call down to King Yama and he can have Raditz sent up here. That is if his soul hasn't been reincarnated yet."  
"You mean it?" Goku said with her face lighting up.  
King Ki nodded. Goku picked him up and gave him a big bear hug. "Thank you!"  
"Want to thank me then PUT ME DOWN!!"   
She dropped him and he gasped for air. He got up muttering how no one respects their elders.  
"Plus," King Ki said dusting off. "this way we can see how much you have progressed."  
  
Raditz sat around grumpily in the H.F.I.L. He hated it here. Nothing but dust and rocks. And the food sucked.   
Suddenly a short blue demon with a business suit drove up in a cart. He got out and looked down at his clip bord. He was skinny as a twig and had a horn on top of his head.   
"Ahem," he said. "Are you Raditz?"  
"Yeah." he said wondering what was up.  
"Good, good." He wrote something down. "Mr.Raditz, it seems your sister is training up on King Kis planet and she wishes to speak to you."  
"Kakarot?"  
"No Goku."the man said. He looked down at his chart. "There must be some mistake."   
"Goku is Kakarot!" Raditz yelled remembering what his sister had called herself back on Earth.  
"Ah, I see now." the man said. He ripped off a slip on the bottom of the pad and handed it to Raditz. "Show this to Mez at the H.F.I.L. home office." He tipped his head and got into his cart. "Good-bye."   
Raditz watched him drive away then looked down at the paper in his hand. So Kakarot wanted to see him. But why? He thought she hated him. He shrugged it off and flew to the home office. He walking in the front door and saw a red large demon with black think glasses stood behind the counter. He had one horn sticking out of the top of his head.  
"You Mez?" Raditz asked.  
The being just went on typing at the computer he was at.   
"Hey you!" Raditz said louder. When he got no reply again he gritted his teeth. "Yo red dude! ARE YOU MEZ!" Raditz was at his wits end and was about to blast the entire place when he saw a sign.  
  
PLEASE RING BELL FOR ASSISTANCE.  
  
Raditz groaned and rang the bell.   
"May I help you?" the red demon asked turning to him.  
"You Mez?"  
"Yes."   
"Here." Raditz said shoving the slip across the desk. Mez picked up the slip and read it.  
"Goku? Is she black haired in an orange & blue gi? Really cute?" Mez asked.  
"Yeah why?" Raditz asked annoyed that he called his sister cute.  
Mez quickly signed the paper and handed it back. "Go see Goz at the airport. He'll send you on your way. Bye!" He slammed down a curtian that said CLOSED.  
  
Goku stood on top of a large pole holding perfectly still. The goal was to keep balanced. The past four times she had fallen off and with this gravity it wasn't that smart to do it five times.   
A sudden jolt shook the pole and Goku started to fall. She grabed on to the edge tightly.   
"Hey what's the big deal!?" she shouted down. Smirking up at her was Raditz. 


	5. Training on earth and King Ki's Planet

CHAPTER FOUR:TRAINING  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku jumped down the pole and stood in front of Raditz. "Hi. Glad you could make it. Have a nice trip?"   
Raditz looked around. There was a small house and a car but nothing else. He turned back to her. "Not really. I had to have a cavity serch back at customs. Why did you bring me here?"   
King Ki came out then. "You must be Raditz. The sayjin. You know I've had my share of good warriors come through this dimention because of you."   
Raditz griined. "I'll take that as a compliment."   
Goku grabed his arm. "King Ki, how about you get lunch ready while I talk to Raditz." She didn't wait for and answer, just dragged him to the other side of the planet.   
"So what's up Kakarot?" Raditz asked. "Want to show me how good you've got it and how bad I am off?"  
"No." Goku said. "I've been through alot of training. I plan on going back to life in 30 days and stopping your partners."  
Raditz stared at her. She was serious. "You won't last long against either of them. Let alone them both!"  
"Then help me!" she said. She didn't mean to say it but the words flew out. "They are going to kill my friends and my sensei."  
"They are humans!" Raditz said. "You are not even the same race. You shouldn't give your life again over them. You should have joined us. Joined me. We are family." He placed his hands on her shoulders.  
She shook her head. "They are the people who were there for me. That makes them my family in my book." Raditz looked at her and his grip tightened.   
"You will die at Vegeta and Nappas hands."   
"Are you worried?" she asked.   
He paused. "Yes. You are my sister. And I wanted nothing more then for us to fight side by side one day."  
"That can still happen." she said. "On the side of good. Look,I need a sparing partner while I'm here. Help me while I am here and you don't have to go back to the H.F.I.L. Deal?"  
He paused wondering if she was really serious. Raditz grabed her tiny hand in his larger one. "Deal."  
"Lunch is ready!!" King Ki yelled.   
"Come on," Goku smiled. "He isn't the best cook but I bet it's better then what they make down there."  
Raditz watched after her as she ran off. He had known what it was like to be wanted. But he never knew what it was like to feel needed.   
  
"We only got a few weeks left." Chichi said to Yanjarobi. "All you've done is sit on your fat bottem and eat most of the food! We are supposed to be training to save the Earth here! Not free loading!"  
"Lay off." Yanjarobi said. "I've been training. Just not the way you all do. All that kicking and hitting gives me a tummy ache. Don't get your panties in a bunch."  
"You'll pay for that!" she shouted raising her fist. She would have hit him too, if Krillen and Yamcha hadn't jumped up to hold her back. "Let me go!"  
"Chill Chichi." Yamcha said. "We need to focus on our own training. You don't have to be such a control freak."  
She turned and glared a look at him that could have given a polar bear frost bite. Chichi shoved them out of her way and walked across the lot.   
"Man is she up tight." Krillen comented. "Goku being dead and all must have really effected her."   
"It's been hard on all of us." Tien said flying down. "But we all have to work together to win this one."  
Yamcha gritted his teeth. "I wish I could have been there when Raditz came."   
"I'm not sure you would have helped much." Krillen said. "This guy tossed Piccolo around like a rag doll. I'm glad I'll never have to see him again."  
  
"Can't catch me!" Goku laughed as she jumped over Raditz and kicked him from behind.   
"That's because you won't stand still." Raditz growled. He swung around and landed a hard punch in her jaw. She stummbled back but then came right at him with an upper cut of her own.   
King Ki, Bubbles and Gregory could only look on in amazement as the two sayjins battled. King Ki was suprised that Raditz too was advancing. At first he was worried, but then he saw how happy Goku was. He prayed that with her brothers aid in training she would be strong enough.   
Raditz roared as he lifted Goku over his head and tossed her aside. Goku jumped back up and tackled him head on. Literaly. Raditz fell back and she jump kicked him while he was distracted.   
"You've mannaged to get alot stronger then the last time we faught." he said. "I can tell that, even without a scounter."  
"So have you." Goku smiled. "Say Raditz, do the other two sayjins have to use scounters too?"  
"Yes." he nodded. "But do not underestimate them. They are Nappa and Prince Vegeta. The strongest two sayjins in the universe. Even before our home world was destroyed."  
"How did you meet them?" she asked.  
Raditz glanced away wondering how much he should tell her. "I was only eleven and was off on a training mission on the planet Hickok. When I finnished I got in my pod and flew back to the planet. But nothing was there but dust. I hailed a base and was sent there. They put me with Nappa and Vegeta, who was still a kid back then. We faught together and worked hard to keep our pride even though we were treated like jokes. Called us monkeys and dumb apes. We swore we'd have revenge for-. Never mind."  
Goku turned her head to the side. She was about to pry more when King Ki yelled to them.   
"Soup's on!"  
  
"Heres to finding all the balls!" Bulma said raising her glass.  
"I'll drink to that." Roshi said gulping down a beer. In front of them sat the seven yellow dragonballs. All the needed to do was summon the dragon and wish goku back to life. She come back, save the day and they'd all live happily ever after. They hoped.  
"So when should we call the dragon? I mean now is good right?" Oolong asked.  
"No." Puar squeeked. "Kami said she was receiving special training in the next dimention."  
"And she'll need ever second she can get." Bulma said sipping from her glass.   
"But now that we got them all." Roshi said proudly. "We can sit back and relax."   
Bulma smiled and raised her glass. "I'll drink to that."  
  
"OW! CHICHI!" Krillen yelled as he got up. Chichi stood a few feet away just smiling at his fallen friend.  
"Hey don't blame me." Chichi said. "You should have had that one."  
Krillen dusted off his shirt that was still smokeing from the energy blast. He stared angrily at his black haired friend. He then took a sparring stance.  
"Want some more, eh?" Chichi said croutching down low in her own stance. The tension between the two was immence. One could almost feel the energy raidiating off of them.  
The two cashed together with a blur of fists. They blocked and hit and dodged and tackled. The pair was so into their battle that they didn't see the large yellow beam hit them. The two fell apart on other sides of Kamis lookout.  
The tall long haired fighter walked up. Yamcha grinned. "Need to be quick on your toes, slakers." He turned away and walked off laughing.  
Chichi scowled and tossed a low energy blast at his back.  
"Yeowch!" Yamcha said reching back to rub the sore spot. He twisted around and glared at Chichi.  
"Need to be quick on your toes, pretty boy." she laughed.   
  
"What!" Goku shouted as King Ki stared evenly at her. She had been training for weeks with her brother and both had mastered the art of the kaioken technique. But only Goku had learned the spirit bomb.   
"I'm afraid it's true." King Ki said. "The speed the sayjins are comming at they will arrive at Earth one day before you. We must tell your friends to go ahead and wish you back to life right away."  
"Right." Goku nodded.   
"You can communicate telepathicly with them through me." King Ki said. "Kind of a mental phone call."  
"Okey." she said. She reached out to touch King Ki then stopped. She looked over at Raditz. He was looking at her oddly. She held out her hand. "I guess this is good-bye."  
Raditz looked at her hand and smiled. "I know." He clasped her hand. "I wish I could help you out but seeing how I'm dead and all."  
Goku smiled and turned back to King Ki. "I'm ready."   
  
Bulma and Oolong were at each others throats again. He had sneeked in the bathroom after she had showered and was trying to get her underwear again.  
"You pig! How dare you!" she shouted hitting him with a bar of soap. he ducked and ran out to the living room.  
"Of course I'm a pig. What did you expect?" he said.   
Roshi walked in and dodged flying objects. "What's going on here?"   
  
~Hey Master Roshi. Long time no see.~  
  
"Goku!?"   
Bulma halted her tantrum and looked at Roshi. "Oh, no he's lost it."  
"Shush! I'm talking to Goku." Roshi said waving at her. "What is it Goku?"  
  
~Roshi listen up. The sayjins will be there sooner then we originaly thought. I need you to wish me back to life right away.~  
  
"Goku says that the sayjins will be here a day sooner and we need to wish her back now." Roshi informed Bulma.   
"How does she know?" Bulma asked.  
  
~King Ki told me.~  
  
"King Ki told her." Master Roshi said.   
"Who is King Ki?" Oolong asked admireing Bulmas stolen panties. She reached down and snatched then out of his grasp.   
  
~Please Master Roshi. These guys are going to be tough. Raditz has been telling me bad things about them.~  
  
"RADITZ!" Roshi exclaimed.   
"Raditz?" Bulma said aloud. "King Ki is Raditz?"  
Oolong and Roshi glared at her. "Dumb broad."  
  
~Raditz has been helping me up here in the next dimention. He really isn't that bad once you get to know him. Hey! How about you wish us both back?~  
  
Raditz and King Ki looked at Goku. Raditz wondered if he was hearing things.   
"Are you sure of that?" King Ki asked.   
"Yeah," she smiled looking at Raditz. "That is if you want to help us stop the other sayjins. You know their moves more then anyone."  
Raditz stood still shocked at them. Nappa was a jerk and Vegeta was as arrogant as they come but they were still his companions. Vegeta was his prince even. How could he betray them?   
Goku say Raditzs inner struggle and let go of King Kis shoulder, momentaraly breaking the connection. She walked over the few feet and stood face to face with him. "Raditz," she said. "you told me that you wanted us to fight together. We can defeat them if we work together. They are going to kill my friends.  
"My duty is to my prince." he said simply.   
"I know that. But he is going to kill my friends. You can have a second chance and help us. We can be the family we both always wanted. Please, brother."   
Raditz let out a long breath. "Let's do it sister."  
Goku jumped in the air punching her fist. "Woohoo!" She slapped her hand in King Kis back hard. "Master Roshi, Raditz is going to help us. Wish us BOTH back!"  
  
"WHAT! WISH RADITZ BACK!" Roshi shouted.   
Bulma nearly fell over. "That maniac? He nearly killed us all, he did kill Goku."  
"Technicaly Piccolo did." Oolong said.   
"Who asked you?" Bulma shouted glaring at him.   
Roshi seemed to nod and smile. "We'll do it Goku. That is if you are sure."  
  
~You bet I am. He really is a nice guy once you get to know him. See ya soon!~  
  
Roshi sighed and gazed at his feet. Goku, he thought, are you really sure of are you being blinded by your emotions? "I told her we will do it." He walked over and picked up the stack of dragonballs and took them outside. "And no arguements. This is what she wanted. Goku has always had a reason for doing what she does, even if it sounds crazy."   
  
  
  
  
More Soon okey? Please tell me what you think and review! 


	6. The Battle Begins

The Battle Begins  
  
  
"Thank you, Sensei." Goku said bowing to King Ki. "I don't know how   
to repay you for all you've taught me."  
King Ki smiled proudly at her. "Teaching you was payment enough. I've  
never seen a fighter increase their power in such a short time." He turned   
to Raditz. "As for you, you've been given a second chance. Don't blow it."  
Raditzs reply was a lopsided smirk. He looked to Goku. "We better  
get going Kakarot. Snake way isn't getting any shorter."  
"Wouldn't it be cool if it was?" Goku said smiling wistfully.   
"Um Goku?" King Ki said. "Can I speack to you alone for a sec?"  
Raditz tapped his foot impacitently. They didn't have time for this.  
"We need to go now."  
"You go ahead." Goku said. "Hurry. My friends will need your help."  
Raditz nodded. "I'll help them. I swear. But don't forget-"  
"Your not sure if you'll stay. I know. Go." Goku said waving him  
off. They had made an ageement before being wished back to life, that after Raditz helped them with the sayjins, he could leave to be with Vegeta and Nappa if he wanted to. Raditz flew down to snake way and ran off. She turned back to King Ki.   
"What's up?"  
King Ki sighed. "Goku, you have worked hard and have learned many   
techniques I usualy don't teach, and for good reason. The Kaioken move can  
be very dangerous if you preform it."  
"Don't worry." Goku said. "I'll be careful."  
"I'm serious here Goku! The sudden increase in energy could kill you!  
Then even if it doesn't I do NOT want you to go over a double. No matter  
what. Got it?"  
"Okey."  
"Promise me."  
"Promise."  
King Ki sighed in releif. "Good. Now you better go. Also tell that to your brother of yours."  
Goku smiled. "Sure, King Ki. He's really not that bad though."  
"There is some thing else . . . " King Ki started.  
  
  
Yamcha. Tien. Chotzu. All dead. Killed by that- that monster! Chichi   
glared across the feild to the tall muscular bald sayjin called Nappa. Because of him all that was left was her, Krillen and Piccolo. Where ever Yanjarobi ran off to didn't matter. She looked to the smaller sayjin with pointy hair. That one hadn't done anything yet, and that made her nervious.  
"Quit paceing Chich." Krillen said sitting on a rock. "You're making me dizzy."  
Chichi turned and leaned against a tree. "Goku should have been here by now."  
"Maybe your Kakarot got scared away!" Nappa laughed. "Hey Vegeta, is time up yet?"  
Vegeta had promised them a three hour break to see if Goku would show up. The small tailed fighter looked at his red lensed scounter. "Time is up."   
"All right!" Nappa said getting up and grinning. "I should make quick work of these three."   
Krillen and Piccolo stood up and took a fighting stance.  
"Krillen," Piccolo whispered. "I have an idea. Notice how confident Nappa is? He isn't gaurded enough. So Chichi I want you to dictract him for a full second. Then, I can sneek behind and grab his tail."  
"That's right!" Krillen said feeling better. "Both Goku and Raditz lost all their power with just a little squeeze. Why didn't we think of this before? Then what do I do?"  
"I want you to hit him full force while I hold him." Piccolo whispered. "Use your distructo disk."  
"One Kienzan comming up." Krillen said bracing himself.  
"All your palnning won't do you any good." Nappa taunted.  
Chichi hissed. "He's mine." She walked up so she was five yards away.  
"What's this?" Nappa laughed. "You letting a woman defend you?"  
Chichi charged right at him as fast as her feet could carry her. She Angeling her shoulder as if to ram him, she cuped her hands and built a Kamehameha. As she closed in on him she rolled to the side and threw the blast at the tree behind Vegeta.  
Vegeta ducked and Nappa turned in suprise, leaving his tail vulnerable. Piccolo moved in and grasped it tightly.   
"Krillen now!"  
Nappa looked over and saw the small monk run towards him with a hand over his head. He started to form some type of energy disk. So that was their game. Nappa suddenly smiled and brought his elbow down hard on top of Piccolos head.  
Krillen halted letting the disk fade. "Wha-?!!"  
Piccolo hit the dirt and Vegeta laughed. "Foolish earthlings. We eleits have evolved beyond the normal sayjin weaknesses."  
"Cheap cowards." Nappa said. "Only way to beat a sayjin is to grab their tails? What pathetic cowards."  
"COWARDS!" Chichi shouted her aura glowing red. She had never run form a challange in her entire life! She screamed charging at him fists balled tight. She punched at him not landing a single hit as Nappa dodged and blocked them. Nappa backhanded her into a cliff and she flew hard through them. Krillen jumped towards him and Nappa smiled.   
Nappa raised his arm to hammed blow him, but Krillen, using his acrobatic skilld flipped away. Krillen raised one hand over his head again. He still had the energy from before. A yellow Kienzan formed and he let it rip towards the unsuspecting sayjin.  
"Wanna play catch huh?" Nappa said thinking it was a normal ki attack.  
"Nappa! Get out of the way!" Vegeta ordered.   
Nappa looked over and ducked out of the way, letting the disk only scrape his cheek. It continue on and sliced smoothly through a mountian behind them.  
"What an idiot." Vegeta mummbled.  
Nappa turned in rage to Krillen. He stomped up and blasted Krillen with a gigantic attack that blew Krillen yards away. Krillen didn't move. Nappa walked up craking his knucles.   
But before he could let loos the finnishing blow a blast came out of nowhere and hit him in the back.  
Nappa grasped at his sindged back and looked over his shoulder at a panting namek. "Still alive?! Your lucky we need you for the dragonballs."  
"Not so Nappa." Vegeta said catching his attenting. "For years I've heard of the mystical balls of Namek. Then we come here and what do we find? A namek."  
"I get it." Nappa said. "So if our chicken gets killed we can go to the coop to get a new one." Piccolo growled with disgust.  
During this time, they had forgotten about one person. Chichi charged up and nailed Nappa in the chin with a jump kick. She croutched down as Nappa reblanced himself.  
Rubbing his cheek he looked down at her. "Pretty though for a female. Maybe if you stay out of our way we might find ~some~ use for you." he said pervertedly.  
Chichi sneered then smirked. Their plan to use their tail as a weakness backfired, but she knew what to do now. Using a move Bulma of all people had taught her, she kicked him hard between the legs.  
"AHHHHHGGGGG!" Nappa howled in pain. Vegeta, Krillen and Piccolo all winced.   
  
Raditz looked behind him. The check-in station was up ahead and he didn't spot Kakarot anywhere. He hopped off the end of Snake Way and ran into the front desk. There appeared an elderly namek with white robes and a staff.   
"You Kami?" he asked.  
The namekian elder nodded. "You must be Raditz. Your friends all already there on earth. Where is Goku?"  
"King Ki needed to talk to her." Raditz said. "I'm ready though."  
Kami nodded. "I trust your sisters judgment. Grab on." Raditz did and he appeared instantly on Kamis lookout.  
"The battle is that way." Kami said. "Hurry now."  
Raditz nodded and flew off to the large powers. Two of which, he reconized very well.  
  
Nappa fell to his knees and she elbowed him as hard as she could on the back of the neck. Nappa growled and grabed her other arm pulling her around. He shakely stood up lifting her up by her arm. She clawed at his hand and looked for assisteance. Krillen lay far away not being able to move and Piccolo was too banged up to match Nappa.  
Nappa grabed her thin arm with both hands and squeezed. Chichi cried out for him to stop but he didn't listen. He twisted the bone and skin.  
"CRACK!"  
Chichi screamed out as the warm blood dripped down her arm and numbness spread in her entire arm. Nappa tossed her aside and she skidded on the grass. He steppped towards her menacing.   
"I'm gonna break every bone in your body." he said looking at her.   
Piccolo ran up and wrapped his arms around the tall sayjins neck, but Nappa only tossed him aside.   
"Prepare to die, bitch."  
  
"Stop it Nappa!"  
Nappa and vegeta looked not beleiving there eyes. Raditz stood there, alive and well.   
  
  
More soon! Oh, yeah, on my site I have a great pic of SSJ female Goku! Check it out and review! 


	7. The LONG Battle

THE LONG BATTEL  
  
  
  
"It cannot be." Vegeta whispered to himself. Raditz stood a good twenty yards away from him but he could see he was very much alive. How? Vegta wondered. Could he have only appeared dead to these primitive humans and survived? No. He would have reported in. Something was different about him too. He was never one to stop a fight.  
"I said stop it Nappa. Leave her alone." Raditz said in a steady voice. He never would have talked to Nappa before but now he had to.  
Nappa blinked and quickly recovered from the shock and turned away from the bleeding woman in the red gi and black jacket. "Well would ya lookie here. Someones back with an attitude. And, tell me, why should I leave her alone. She's is just another useless fighter in the way."  
"You're wrong Nappa." Raditz said. "She is the friend of my sister Kakarot. We should leave here now and forget everything about the dragonballs and Kakarot."  
"You are nuts!" Nappa shouted. "With the dragonballs we can wish for immortality and kill Freaza for destroying our planet! The last female of our kind was just a perk. Now the royal blood line won't die out."  
Piccolos ears twitched at this last sentence. So that is what they wanted Goku so much for. His eyes glared at the shorter sayjin with the spicky hair. A strong anger pulsed through him.   
"NO!" Raditz shouted with a wave of his arm. "I will not let that happen. Even if I have to fight you myself."  
  
Chichi groaned and rolled over. Who's talking? She looked up gripping her broken arm lightly only to encounter a bloody mess. Nappa was talking to someone. Goku? She let her vision focus. No. It was Raditz that sayjin they killed last year!  
Nappa laughed and took a casual fighting stance. "Oh, I am so going to enjoy this."   
Raditz scowled. Nappa always was egotistical.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((FLASH BACK)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Raditz sat on the side of a indoor pool used for underwater training. In his right hand he held a timer and under water he watched as a eleven year old Vegeta held his breath. Come on, Raditz thought. Just a little longer.  
Vegeta burst out of the water gasping and coughing. "What .. . was my time?"  
"Five hours ten minutes. Still way off your mark." Raditz said.  
Vegeta got up and hissed. "Seven full hours is rediculous."  
"That's how long it takes to swim the underwater passages on Aquata." Raditz said. "Every sayjin must be able to do it."  
Vegeta growled and Raditzs grinned. "Fine do it the hard way." he said dunking the prince under water by the head.  
Vegetas splashing and squirming caused water to spill up onto the sides. Vegeta finaly over powered Raditz and drew air into his lungs scurrying up to the edge.  
"What is going on here?" Nappa demanded as he walked in.  
"Just a training session." Raditz said not taking his eyes off his opponent.  
Vegeta smirked and took a fighting stance preparing to attack Raditz.   
"No such thing." Nappa said. "If anyone is going to fight the prince to improve his skills it will be me. Not some lower soldier. Go clean some armor."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((END FLASH BACK)))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Raditz ran full force at Nappa catching him off gaurd with his new speed and landed a earth shattering punch under his jaw. Nappa stumbled back and grabed his mouth staring in disbeleif at his former allie.  
Piccolo half carried Chichi over to Krillens fallen form and looked up at Raditz the sayjin he had killed personaly last year. So Goku brought a friend with her to fight the sayjins, he realized. Piccolo looked up and streached his senses out. But where was Goku? Shouldn't she be here too?  
  
********************  
  
Goku skipped and let out a yell of triumph as she got off the end of snake way. Ahead she saw the weigh in station and ran inside. "Kami?" she called looking around.   
The elderly namek appeared and smiled in joy. "Son Goku! You are back."  
"Yep." she held out her hands. "Let's go."  
Kami teleported away and King Yama behind his desk sighed. "Seems she made it. Huh, I owe King Ki twenty bucks then."  
  
*******************  
  
"So how is the battle going?" Goku asked.  
"Not good." Mr.Popo answered. "Raditz just arrived but you should still hurry."  
Goku nodded. "See ya." She ran to the side and dove off. Halfway down she came to the Korin tower. "Korin!" she yelled. "I need some senzu beans!"  
"Here are my last two!" the cat demi god shouted throwing her the green beans.   
Goku caught them and ate one. The other she put away in her pocket. "Flying nimbus!" she shouted. A yellow cloud zoomed down and caught her. She turned towards the battle sight and flew as fast as her cloud could take her.  
  
********************  
  
Nappa let out a warriors cry and let out his energy in one complete wave. Piccolo held Chichi and Krillen down as it moved past them. Raditz stood still. A wave like that used to have been able to knock him a mile away, but now with his new strength he could easily with stand it.   
Nappa saw this and realized he needed to create a new stradagey. Raditz saw this and ran forward kicking his hard in the cheast. He on the other hand, had been planning this for years.   
Raditz kiicked and punched rapidly hoping to beat him without having to use the kaio ken move. Doing so will save it for the element of suprise.  
Nappa blocked half the moves but couldn't even land a hit. Nappa decided to put some distance between then and flew into the air.  
"Oh no you don't." Raditz said taking off after him. Suddenly Nappa turned and fire his Hiyake blast. Raditz crossed hios arms to block but wasn't fast enough at took most of the blast full force.  
Nappa steamed forward and kicked at his head. Raditz bent over backwards to avoid it and snagged Nappa by the calf. Twisting around he threw him into a rocky cliff.  
Raditz landed. Behind him he heard Vegeta laugh, "Looks like he's roughing you up!"  
Nappa groaned and pulled himself out of the pile of rocks that landed on him. He stared up at Raditz and growled deep in his cheast. "You stupid low level! You are nothing but a weak low class! Just like that sister of yours!"  
Raditzs eyes narrowed. He clenched his fists as hot blood pumped through his veins. He aimed his body at him. "Kaio ken!"  
  
****************************  
  
Goku flew onwards closing on the site. She felt only two small powers two medium and two large one. "There should be more powers." she said to herself. Suddenly one of the medium powers started to rise dramaticaly. Goku gasped. That was Raditz! She didn't warn him about using the kaio ken techneique!   
"Come on nimbus!"  
  
***************************  
  
A red aura built around Raditzs form and Nappa realized the power up seconds too late. Raditz moved forward with remarkable speed and brought his arm back. As soon as he was close enough he rammed his elbow in the center of Nappas cheast crushing his rib cage. Nappa fell back with a thump and a groan.   
  
"Goku!" Piccolo shouted as a small yellow cloud landed carrying Goku. She hopped off and looked down at the giant bald sayjin struggeling to breath with his lung that were impailed with ribs.   
"Did you . . .?" Goku asked looking at her brother.  
"Yes. Using kaio ken." Raditz said. "But there is still one more." He looked to Vegeta still sitting on his stump not looking at all impressed with Raditzs display.  
"Goku. Over here." Chichis weak voice said.  
Goku ran over. "Chich what happened. Where is everyone else?"  
"That guy." Krillen winced. "The one Raditz beat. He killed them."  
Goku gasped and stared at the fallen man. She hide her digust and reached into her pocket and pulled out the other senzu bean. She broke it inhalf and offfered a piece to Krillen and Chichi who neeed it most.   
"Eat." she said.  
"No, I couldn't." Krillen said. Chichi took hers with no complaint and ate it.  
"Take it." Goku pleaded. "I already had one and Raditz and Piccolo do not need it as much as you."  
Krillen ate it and soon stood up. "Wow! These things are great!"  
Goku turned to Piccolo. "I wish I had more but Korin was out."  
Piccolo shrugged. "You should have kept it. By the looks of the power on the other sayjin we will all have to team up to fight him. Even with your and Raditzs improved muscles."  
Raditz walked up. "What did you give them?" he asked amazed.  
"Senzu beans." Goku answered. "They heal you and restore your strength."  
"What is HE doing here?" Chichi demanded staring with hatered at Raditz.  
"Chill out Chichi." Goku said. "He's here to help if you hadn't noticed."  
"Well . . . " Krillen said looking him up and down swallowing at his height and build. "Hey, the other is moving!" he said suddenly pointing at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stood and looked straight across the feild at Kakarot. She was not quiet what he was expecting. Even without her tail he could see, no feel, that she was a sayjin. Her black eyes and hair shouted it. The color of training outfit she wore would have to change after he beat her and made her side with him though. Orange was too human.  
"V . . . Veget . . ahhhh!"   
Vegeta turned his attention to Nappa a few feet away. He walked up and stared down at his fallen general.   
Nappa held up a weak hand. Vegeta took it.  
"You better leave now and get your friend some help." Goku called.  
Vegeta smiled slowly. Now was a better time as ever to show his power. He licked his lips and threw Nappa high into the air. Goku and the others gasped in suprise as Vegeta powered up.  
"Hang on." Goku said.  
Vegeta energy swirled and grew with each passing moment. Nappas yell was heard as Vegeta formed a blast and shot it out and reduced his 'partner' to dust. As the smoke cleared Goku had flown up in the air holding Chichi and Krillen up with her by the arms. Piccolo and Raditz followed.  
"He- he killed his own partner!" Krillen yelled.  
Raditz nodded. "He doesn't need Nappa anymore."   
Gokus eyes locked with the murder over the plain. She saw now what she had to do. And that was to keep her friends safe.  
"Krillen, Chichi, Piccolo." she said not looking away from Vegeta for a second. "You need to leave and go to Master Roshis at the Turtle House."  
"What!" Chichi exclaimed. "But I came here to fight."  
"Goku is right." Piccolo said. "Vegeta could get ahold of you and use you against her."  
"Plus if you die you take the dragonballs with you." Krillen realized.  
Raditz stepped up. "I'll stay."  
"No." Goku said. "I need you to mazke sure they get there safe. Okey?"  
Raditz sighed. "Okey. But the moment your ki weakens I'm turning back."  
"Me too." Piccolo said. "If Vegeta wins then the dragonballs do not matter."  
Goku smiled and turned to her best friend Krillen. Krillen was looking down at the dirt.   
"Uh, Goku? We grew up together and trained together." he said. "I just want to make sure that well we . . . grow old together."  
Goku took his hand. "Got it." She hugged him.  
Chichi rolled her eyes. "How sweet. We better get going because that guy looks like he's ready to fight."  
Goku nodded. Vegeta was indeed ready. With one last wave the four or them flew away towards the ocean that leads out to Kame House.  
"Very sentimental." Vegeta said.   
"I know a better place then this to fight." she said.  
"Just lead the way." Vegeta said. "Lead the way."  
  
************************  
  
Raditz flew following the two humans and Namek over the ocean to the place where one year ago he had first confronted his sister. He was ready to kill her and her friends then. Now it seemed . . . different. He was trying to protect these lower species from being obliterated by his prince.   
"KAme House is up ahead!" Krillen exclaimed. "Wonder if Bulma is still watching the fight."  
"I how so." Chichi said. "We need to know if Goku will be needing our help."  
Piccolo hissed. "She does but the stubborn imbecele is too proud."  
"So is Vegeta." Raditz said.  
Krillen stole a peek at Raditz. "Um Raditz? Is Vegeta really as strong I think?"  
"Stronger." he answered. "I've seen him do amazing things in his lifetime. Entire planets blown up and erased forever with a flick of his thumb."  
Krillen swallowed. "Great. Thanks. Makes me feel alot better."  
Chichi slapped Krillen on the back. "Come on. Goku has been through all that training. An entire year. Vegeta won't stand a chance."  
Suddenly, a chilling feeling ran up Raditz and Piccolos spins. They both froze and turned back to where they last felt Gokus ki. Now hanging in the sky was a glowing blue orb of light.  
"What is that!" Piccolo asked feeling a strange power emergeing from it.  
By this time Krillen and Chichi had stopped too. "I don't know." Chichi said. "It could be the moon. (A/N:Piccolo never destroyed it in this story ^_^)"  
"No." Raditz said. "It is one of Vegetas most desperate attacks. Artificial full moon light."  
"Eep!Moon light!" Chichi said. "Goku against that thing?! We have to go help her."  
"Sayjins can regrow tails." Raditz said. "Goku might be in her ape form now."  
"S-she can't." Krillen said his eyes growing huge. "Kami severed her tail perminantly."  
"WHAT!" Raditz shouted. "What a dis-honer!"  
"You can stay here yelling but I'm going to fight." Chichi said flying off.  
"Is she . . . ?" Raditz started.  
"Yes." Krillen said. "She is always like that."  
  
*********************  
  
Arriving on the battle field Krillen looked up to see a large ape squeezing Goku in his hands. The blue torn undersiut and white and yellow armor was a give away that it was Vegeta alright.  
"Hi guys." Yanjarobi said poping up.  
"You!" Chichi said. "You ran off. What are you doing here?"  
"Cheering on Goku." he said simply. "What are you doing here?"  
"We are here to help." Piccolo said.  
"Are you nuts!" Yanjarobi shouted pointing at Goku. "That is vegeta and Goku was barely beating him when he was smaller. Now he's ten stories up!"  
"Yeah but if we cut off his tail he'll shrink back to normal." Krillen said.  
"Just what I was thinking." Piccolo said.   
"I can sneek up behind him and use my Distructo Disk." Krillen said. "But I'll need a-"  
"One distraction comming up." Piccolo said flying up to the front of the giant ape.   
"Make that two." Raditz said following.  
"I'm hiding!" Yanjarobi said tossing out a capsule car and driving off.  
"You worm!" Chichi shouted after him.  
  
**********************  
  
"Well, well. The namek and the traitor." Vegeta laughed.  
"Put my sister down!" Raditz demanded.   
"Oh I will. One peice at a time though. Would you like the head first?" Vegeta asked covering her with both hands and tighteniong his grip.  
Piccolo looked to Raditz and nodded. Piccolo heard Krillen forming the Distructo Disk and now it was completed.   
Krillen let it slice through the air aimed at the base of Vegetas low hanging tail. But inches before contact Vegeta jumped! The Disk passed through the hill Raditz and Piccolo stood on. "So . . . close . . "  
"HA!HA!HA!" Vegeta mocked. "Do you really think I couldn't hear you with these big ears? Thought you knew better Raditz! HA!HA! ERP?!"  
Chichi on the ground watched in amazement as in one swift move Yanjarobi jumped in the air, cut off Vegetas tail with his sword and hid back behind a mountian.  
Vegeta screamed a roar as he stared up at the moon light he created. "NO! YOU FOOLS!"  
"We need to take him down now!" Piccolo said forming a ki blast.  
Raditz nodded and powered up too. As soon as Vegeta dropped Goku they fired hitting him dead on in the cheast. Chichi jumped up and caught Goku and flew her safely to the ground.  
Vegeta cried as he shrunk back to normal size gripping his cheast. His armor was cracked down the center and he tore it off. "I don't need this to deal with the rest of you!" He charged at Piccolo raming him against one of the rocky mountian walls. Raditz jumped in the way.  
"Kaio Ken!" he shouted driving at Vegeta.  
Vegeta madly grabed for him and tossed him just as easily as he did Piccolo. "Not that silly attack again. Your sister pulled the same thing!"  
  
***********************  
  
Krillen and Chichi knelt besides Goku. Chichi rested her against her cheast as Krillen held her hand.   
"We got to do something." Chichi said.   
"What? Gokus all wiped and Piccolo and Raditz can barely hold on." KRillen said.  
"Oh . . . " Goku moaned. "I . . I still have some energy. From the spirit bomb I was . . . making before. I dropped it. Here Krillen. Hold tight." A white blue aura so pure and bright formed along Gokus arm and passed to Krillen.   
"Whoa!" Krillen said not knowing how else to express its feeling. "What do I do?"  
"Hold your palm up and form it into a ball." Goku said tired. "It might just be enough."  
"Okey Goku. Rest up now."  
  
************************  
  
Vegeta grabed Raditz by the neck as Piccolo crawled out of the rubble. "Traitor!" he shouted in his face. "You were the one I trusted and you betrayed me. I will enjoy killing you more then I did Nappa!"  
Raditz eyes winced and focused. What was that light? Over Vegetas shoulder was the short human Krillen holding some type of ki attack orb. He was aiming it at Vegeta but seemed to be waiting for something. Why doesn't he just throw it? I'm not worth waiting for.   
"Throw the darn attack already!" A voice called from the mountian rubbled he reconized as Yanjarobi.  
Vegeta half turned distracted and Raditz kneed him hard in the stomache. Vegeta let go and Raditz flew out of the way.  
Vegeta saw the ball of light flying towards him and jumped up in the air.  
"No you don't!" Piccolo shouted driving his elbow on top of Vegetas skull. Vegeta grabed Piccolos shoulders and Piccolo grabed his. "I'm ready to die. Are you?"  
"PICCOLO!" Goku cried out as the Spirtit Bomb engulfed both fighters.   
  
  
  
  
  
Oh my head! Writters block is wearing off. Please tell me what you think and should happen. Any review is good to me! 


	8. The Long Journey

Preparing For a Long Journey   
  
  
  
  
"Piccolo . . . " Goku groaned and tried to sit up. But someone put two firm hands on her shoulders easing her back.  
"Take it easy little sister."   
Goku opened her eyes and saw she was in the hospital lying on a white bed and bandaged from head to toe. Next to her was Raditz, Krillen, Chichi, Bulma and Dr.Briefs. She let her eyes focus.  
"What happened?" she asked.   
They looked away sadly. Bulma suddenly laughed. "Come on you guys. We won!"  
"We did?" Goku asked.  
"Yeah." Bulma said. "You passed out because you used up so much energy that's all."  
"Where's Piccolo? How did he survive the spirit bomb?"  
Bulma gasped a bit and looked to the others. Raditz took over and looked at Goku. It was then she saw he too was bandaged. As was Chichi and Krillen. "Piccolo held Vegta still so they both were hit in the attack. Piccolo . . . didn't make it."  
"But Vegeta did." Krillen said bitterly. "Some how he survived the blast."  
"But because he ripped off his armor earlier it was enough to make him retreat." Raditz said. "He got in his space pod and left with what was left of his tail between his legs."  
Goku was quiet for a moment. "How are we going to wish the others back? Kami went with Piccolo when his died."  
"I, being a genius, already thought of that." Bulma said winking. "Namek."  
"Huh?"  
Bulma sat on the side of the bed realizing she had to explain better. "We can travel to Namek and ask to use their Dragonballs to wish Yamcha and the others back."  
"Great! Let's go!" Goku sat up and winced flopping back. "Ow. Heh heh."  
"You are far too injured to make the journey." Raditz said in a big brother tone. "You need to heal up. Too bad there are no healing tanks here on this planet."  
"Well how are you planning to get to Namek?" Goku asked.  
"Mr Popo told us about how Kami came to Earth in a real Namek ship." Krillen said. "Bulma and her dad looked at it and it seems we can get there with it! We will be seeing the guys alive and kicking again in no time."  
Dr.Briefs cleared his throat and stepped up. "Yes, the ship is very flyable. But urgency is very important here. I have little knowlage how long it will take to get to Namek. I suggest the others leave right away. Goku you are in no condition to go with let alone move."  
Goku nodded. "I know." She looked to Chichi who was being very quiet. Her arm was wrapped from where Nappa broke it. She just stared out the window not joining in the conversation. "Are you going Chichi?"  
Chichi turned. A slow wicked smile spread across her face. "You know it."  
"I'll be going too." Krillen said.   
"And I am the only one who knows how the ship works as well as the radar." Bulma said.   
Raditz crossed his arms. "I think I should stay to make sure you don't over exert yourself."  
Dr.Breifs walked up. "Then it is settled. You three shall go and Raditz will help hold down the fort so to speack. Although," He looked Raditz up and down. "Perhaps a change of clothes is nessicary."  
Raditzs eyes narrowed. "What is wrong with my armor?" he demanded.  
"Nothing!" Dr.Briefs said backing away from the large sayjin. "It's just, well," he looked to Goku. "so many nurses have been passing by your room to get a glimps of the large scantaly clad man."  
"A sayjins armor is worn to death. I will not wear pathetic human attire." Raditz said crossing his arms.  
"Quit being a baby." Bulma said. "Come on, I'm sure I'll find something you'll like that is still presentable, handsome." She said takig him by the arm and leading him out.  
Chichis eyes narrowed. "Did she just call that ape 'handsome'?"  
  
"Food, clothing, first aid kits, tools," Dr.Briefs checked off the large boxes Chichi was loading on to the spiky namek ship. "Why I do beleive we have everything."  
Chichi put the last crate on the ship and brushed the sweat off her forhead. She wore jeans and a white tank top. Her gi was packed as well as a few of her knives just in case.   
"Chichi!" a deep voice rummbled.  
She turned smiling reconizing the voice of her father the Ox King. Her large giant of a parent came running up to her. "Chichi, princess, is it true? You're going into space?"  
"Yes dad."  
"Noooooo!" he cried hugging her in a bear hug. "Not my baby! What if you get hurt? Or lost?"  
Chichi blushed in embarassment. She was one of the strongest on the planet, even stronger then her dad, yet he still treated her like a little girl. As if she was ready to break with the slightest crack. Time to play dumb.  
"Daddy, we are just going to namek. Even is I do run into trouble Krillen will be there to help." Even though I'm just as strong as he is, she thought.  
"I'd still feel alot better if Goku was going." he said. Chichi supressed a growl.  
"Raditz," Dr.Briefs said making Chichi and her dad look over. "why you look much less wild as before.   
Chichi had to do a double take. Yes he did. He still had sayjiin armor on but it was different. It had no shoulder pads but still had thigh pads. The black under suit went all the way down his legs to his black boots but did not touch his arms at all. The finnishing touch was a black band tieing his hair back loosely.  
"Not bad eh?" Bulma said walking up from behind him. She knocked on the armor. "I remodeled the old armor and cleaned him up. Least now he can walk down the street and not be gawked at."  
"I'm not sure about that." Mrs.Briefs said walking out with lemonade. "You're quiet handsome Raditz. That hair is enough to make a woman want to-"  
"Mother!"   
"Mrs.Briefs!"   
"What?"  
Chichi humphed despite her red cheeks. Ox let go of his daughter and looked at Raditz. "You're Gokus brother?"  
"Yes." Raditz said letting Gokus human name pass.   
"Wow. Now that I look at you, you two do look alike. You also trained under King Ki while dead?" he asked.  
Raditz nodded and Ox grinned. "This is great," Ox said. He ran up to him and clasped his hands in his larger ones. Even Raditz seemed small compared to the mighty Ox King. "Will you please accompany my Chichi to Namek and protect her?"  
"What?"  
"DADDY!!"  
"She is all I have." Ox said pleading to Raditz. "She's my little Princess and is very vulnrable. Please4 can you gaurd her? Goku will be fine here but Chichi isn't as stronge as she thinks she is. She is just my baby Chichi."  
Chichi pulled at her hair. She couldn't beleive he was doing this to her. Asking Raditz!  
Raditz looked up into the almost tearful black eyes of the Ox king. He seems genuinly worried about his daughter. Was there something he knew that no one else did. He stole a peek at Chichi. Her long straight black hair blew around her, her eyes flashing with fire angerly.  
"I will protect her as if she was sayjin royalty." Raditz said.  
"Thank you!" OX said hugging him. "You're heart must be as big as Gokus."  
Chichi walked off to bang her head against some good solid rocks.  
  
Raditz wrapped his tail around his waist as he sat down in one of the ships seats. The namek ship was less cramped then a pod, he'd give it that. But the speed was what worried him. How long was he to be stuck in the ship with three human weaklings?  
Krillen buckled up and looked to Bulma. "Say, this thing will run right? It won't just stop in the middle of space will it?"  
"Don't worry." Bulma said. "Just hang on and we'll be on our way in a minute."  
Krillen frowned. "You still didn't answer my question."  
"Bulma," Dr.Breifs said comming on the video link. "everything is set out here. Blast off anytime."  
"Alright!" Bulma shouted taking the controlls. She flipped switches, pressed buttons and pulled a level or two. The vessile shook to life letting out a roar from the engines. She laughed. "Hang on boys and girls. Namek here we GO!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there it is. Tell me what you think and suggestions on what should happen next will be great. Reveiw!   
Also look for my online comic at Keenspace this September! 


	9. Arival

"EEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!"  
  
"AAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Krillen screamed slamming the door to the bathroom, his face beet red. Sudden;y the door reopened from the other side showing a wet, robe wearing Chichi.   
  
"Krillen!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he stammered backing away. "The door was unlocked and-"  
  
"And you just happened to stumble in?" she said gripping him by the front of his shirt and lifting him up. Bareing her teeth she brought her hand back to hit him.  
  
"What am I interupting here?" Bulma asked walking in. "What ever it was it doesn't matter. We are approching namek. Come see!"  
  
Chichi dropped Krillen on his jeaned rear and they walked to the front of the ship. Through the purple glass they could see a green planet. White clouds swirled around the outer atmosphere.   
  
"Acording to the star charts this is it." Raditz said. He looked to Bulma. "Care to land this thing? I want to get the dragonballs and get out of this area of space as soon as possible."  
  
"Will do." Bulma said taking the piolet seat.   
  
Chichi turned on her heel and walked off. "I'm going to get dressed. Anyone without a vigina better not desturb me."  
  
"Ignor her." Bulma said to Raditz. "She's not used to cramped places. Makes her edgy. She's always sparing or training on Earth so all this non activity is getting to her." Bulma looked to Krillen with a sly smile. "So what was I interupting?"  
  
  
Chichi put on her tight red gi that went to her ankles and hooked over her neck. It was sleeveless, and since she didn't know what the temp was like on namek she pulled on a grey cotton button shirt leaving ut undone. She hooked her belt and stuck two twin dagged on each of her sides. Taking a deep breath she started brushing her waist lenght hair. Then she latched it in a ponytail and prepared to step on an alien planet.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Goku sit!" Ox King said pushing her back on the covers. Dr.Breifs walked in and smiled benieth his mustash.  
  
"She try to sneek out again?" he asked already knowing the answer.   
  
Goku groaned and looked up at the white ceiling she had been staring at for the past two weeks. How much longer was she supposed to stay here while her friends were out on namek. Some how she knew, no, FELT that something was wrong.   
  
"Now don't make me get the doctor again." Master Roshi said from the corner over a girly magazine.   
  
Goku gulped and shook her head. She HATED needles. Doctor= Shot= Owie. She sighed and ran her unbandaged hand through her hair. She wished Krillen was here. He always could say something to make her happy. Or Chichi to spar with. Bulma could have come show her a new machine she just whipped up. She missed then so much. Maybe she wanted to beleive that something was wrong because of that.   
  
Out the window the apple blossoms were blooming. Spring was closing as summer was just starting. Usualy during this time Tien and Choutzu would be in the mountians training and working on some new attacks. They liked the mountians during the summer because the water melting off of the top was fresh and clean.   
  
Yamcha would be playing baseball then try taking Bulma out to the summer fair . . . . . . .  
  
"Yo Goku, got a present for you." Goku looked up to see Yanjarobi standing next to the bed. "It's from Korin."  
  
Goku smiled knowing what it had to be. Yanjarobi held out a small green bean. "Sorry it took so long. Been a dry harvest you know."  
  
Goku gleefully at the bean. Soon she flipped out of bed tearing off her bandages. "Yes! Now I can go to namek and help out the guys . . . . . . if I had a way to get there." She flopped onto the bed.   
  
"Wow. I forget how well those beans there heal." Roshi said.  
  
Dr.Briefs cleared his throat. "About namek and the fact my only child is on it, I have something very special I hace been tinkering with. Come with me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I built it out of the remains of an old sayjin space pod." Dr.Breifs said as Goku stared at the large white ball of a ship. "Complete with auto piolet, food storage unit, weights and gravity training system."  
  
"Gravity what?"  
  
"Training system." he said. "When I saw how much you improved at only ten times earths gravity it made me think how well you'd be at twenty or even thirty times earths gravity." He walked inside. In the center was a tall controll panel. "This baby can reach limits you never dreamed. It can get you to namek in two weeks and strengthen you along the way."  
  
"This is fantastic Dr.Briefs!" Goku shouted.  
  
"I'll be sure to contact Bulma and tell her right away."  
  
************************************************  
  
Bulma sat on a capsule chair with her chin in her hands. This sucked. First Vegeta shows up, then two ugly aliens blow up their one way home, now her dad tells her Gokus on the way (which was good) but she had no one to tell. Krillen and Chichi had gone off to investigate some strange power level and Raditz went off to get something to eat. If he was anything like his sister he'd bring back a big fish or a dino head.  
  
This sucked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chichi turned her head away as the pinki skinned Dodoria blasted the elderly namek.  
  
"How could he do that? He was an innocent namek." Krillen growled.   
  
"I know Krillen but we have to keep down. As much as I hate it." She opened her eyes and saw one of the namek childeren had come back. "Oh kami no." she whispered.  
  
"What's this?" Dodoria said. "Well your brother may have gotten away but you won't."  
  
"Don't you touch him!!" Chichi yelled soaring down and nailing a kick onto Dodorias chin. The pink ball hit through some dirt as he skidded away. "Lay one hand on this childs head and I'll rip off your arm to beat you with it!"  
  
"That's nice Chichi but we better run." Krillen said picking up the namekian child and hyanding it to her. Chichi took off into the air and flew after him.   
  
Dodoria stood up as Freiza laughed femininly. "Seems like they got away."  
  
"They will not get far master." Dodoria stated.   
  
"They better not." Freizas voice took an edge. "Hate to think two humans and a namek child could over come one of my right hand men."  
  
Dodoria shouted in anger and flew after the weaklings. He didn't need a scounter to find them, they had just flown straight for a little while.   
  
"He's gaining!" Krillen said.  
  
Chichi saw that. She tossed the child to Krillen. "Go!"  
  
"Are you crazy! He'll kill you!"  
  
"GO!" she said. "I can at least slow him down."  
  
Krillen nodded and flew ahead as fast as he could with the namek babe. Chichi turned and Dodoria swung a pink spiked arm at her like a hammer. Chichi dodged but he managed to rip her grey shirt sleeve off.   
  
"Darn." he said shaking the empty cloth. "No arm. I'll get it this time."  
  
That's what you think, Chichi thought. She had been slowing down in flight beause she had been gathering her energy in her hands.   
  
Flinging her hands in front of her fingers out streached. "Red Pin!" Hundereds of thin nieedle like energy flew at Dodoria. Like in the battle with the nameks he mearly raaised his arm to knock it away. But Red Pin was no normal ki attack.  
  
"ARRRRRRGHHHHH!!!" Dodoria wailed.  
  
Like Krillens energy disc this attack emitted razor sharp pins through anything and everything. As in through Dodorias arm, through Dodorias armor and through Dodoria.   
  
"You . . . . . bit- . . . . " Dodoria coughed up some blood and fell to the ground.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Chichi that was amazing." Krillen said. "I remember you using it on Kamis lookout during our training but I didn't know what it really did till now."  
  
Chichi smiled proudly and landed. She knelt down so she was almost eyes level with the namek child. "Hi there. My name is Chichi and this is Krillen. Do you have a name?"  
  
"Dende. Thank you for saving me." he said shyly. "Are you looking for the Dragonballs as well?"  
  
"Yes we are." Chichi said gentely. "But we want to use it to wish our friends back to life. They were killed by sayjins defending our planet."  
  
"A sayjin?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vegeta looked down disgusted and somwhat suprised. Dodoria was dead. Killed by what looked like blood loss from multible wounds. He squated and examined the small holes in the hard armor. Freiza hadn't killed him that's for sure. Freiza blasted his men into ashes. No namek could do it either. None that he'd met.   
  
"What's this?" he asked the dead body picking up a scrap of cloth. It was clutched in Dodorias pink hand.   
  
Looking at it, it seems familiar. One thing was sure. Someone else was on namek besides Freizas men. This some one had killed a very strong opponent and was missing a grey sleeve.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued . . . . . . . . . 


	10. Two More Dragonballs

READ ME  
Authors notes : Okey my site is down and I cannot update there so everything will be here first. I know the story was very to the original to this point but that is ALL about the change. Do not be suprised if someone else beats Frieza in the next few chapters. Also I am not sure if this story will end. Should It be ongoing? Also I need feedback to help me out. Good, Bad, Crappy, or even your idead on what you want to happen. My writters block is disolving so thanks to everyone who reviews!  
  
  
  
Two more Dragonballs  
  
  
  
Chichi tore off her other sleeve. Much better. Now she felt more even and it looked like she was wearing a grey vest over her red outfit. "We'll be right back."   
"I don't like the idea of you going to meet the elder namek alone." Raditz said.  
"I won't be alone." said said. "Dende will be with me. Besides, you haven't learned how to mask your ki while flying well yet." she mentioned.   
"Yeah. And I'd feel alot safer," Bulma piped in, " with you two here. What if some of Freizas men find me all alone here? They'd get me and the dragon radar."  
Krillen nodded. "Bulma isn't very strong. Also it's risky with all of us moving in the same area. We'd be bound to be noticed."  
"Come on green," Chichi said to Dende. "Lead the way."  
Dende floated up and Chichi followed him. After a few minutes Dende looked to Chichi and asked a strange question. "Now both you and Bulma and Krillen are humans?"  
"Yes."  
"But you and Bulma look different from Krillen."  
Chichi blushed in realization. That was why he hide when he first saw Bulma. "We are girls. See on easth there are girls and boys. Here you only have boys."  
"Like Krillen?" Dende asked.  
Chichi nodded. "Earthlings need two parents. A mother, who is the girl and a father, who is the boy."  
"Two parents!" Dende laughed. "Hee-hee-heee! Are you a mother?"  
"No. I haven't met a boy I want to be my kids father."  
Dende was quiet for a while as the neared the elder nameks home. "I think you'd be a good mother."  
  
************************************************  
  
"RED ALERT!"  
BLOOOOP  
"RED ALERT!"  
BLOOOOP  
The alarms rang and Zarbon and Freiza turned to where all the smoke came from. "It's Vegeta!" Zarbon yelled running to the regeneration tanks. A huge hole had been blasted through the wall to the outside. Zarbon took to the sky looking around. That sayjin! he thought angerly. Damn monkey!  
"Zarbon!" Freiza yelled. "Find him imediatly!"  
"Yes, sir." he said flying higher. There was no sign of him.   
Another loud blast came from inside the ship and Freiza looked. "He's after my dragonballs!" he wailed.   
Zarbon and Freiza arrived in the room where he had placed the gathered orbs only to find the window broken open and all five dragonballs missing. "One hour." Freiza growled.  
"Pardon, lord Freiza?" Zarbon asked.  
"That's how long you have to live if you do not retrive my dragonballs and the body of Vegeta."  
  
***********************************************  
  
"What's this?" Bulma said looking at the dragon radar. "Another dragonball?"  
"What?" Krillen asked looking over her shoulder.   
"Look here. " she said pointing. "There is this group of five here but this lone one is over here. Haven't Freizas men found it yet?"  
"I think that might be one of Vegetas dragonballs." Raditz said. "That or one the nameks have hidden very well." He walked over and looked at the horizon. "It should be in that direction. Bulma," he asked. "Give me the radar and I'll go get it."  
Krillen looked at the large sayjin. He maybe Gokus brother but he didn't trust him. Yet. "No, I will." Krillen said taking the radar. "Like Chichi said you cannont hide your power level good enough yet."  
Raditz growled. "But I am faster."  
"Speed has nothing to do with it." Krillen lied. "You know 'slow and steady'. Also if Chichi comes back soon then we will have two dragonballs. Be back in a flash." He took off into the air. Suddenly something grabed the back of his shirt.   
"Listen," Raditz said. "I know you do not trust me but I have as much ridding on this as you do."  
"They aren't your friends. YOUR friends killed them." Krillen said.  
"Yes but I promised my sister, the last person I care about that I'd help." Raditz said. "I have to prove to you and her that I have changed.  
Krillen sighed and handed over the radar. "I hope Goku was right about you."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Guru this is Chichi of earth." Nail adressed the elder namek.  
Chichi looked up and swallowed. He was big. Really big. He made he dad look like normal in comparison. "It's an honer to meet you Chichi. Come closer for my eyes are old."  
Chichi stepped forward. "Guru, I am sorry for all that has happened to your people and we hope, me and my friends, that we can stop-"  
"Do not appologies for the actions of others." Guru said. "Now I ask you how you know of the dragonballs?"  
Chichi quickly explained of Piccolo and the sayjins. Then how Freiza even being here is in a way their fault. "We wish to revive our friends. We mean no harm you you."  
"Yes," Dende said. "she and her friend saved me from certian death."  
Guru grunted. "Come closer. On my side. I wish to see your past."  
Chichi did so and she felt like Guru was inside her head. "How terrible." he commented. "A namek seperating itself from another. Your Kami wanted to be all good and repelled his evil side. That evil took the form of Piccolo Diamou. The Piccolo you know that was killed is his son."  
"Yes." Chichi said.  
Guru smiled. "You have a good open heart." He reached behind him and handedher a large ball slightly bigger then a basketball. She saw the one red star in the center. It was a namekian dragonball. "You also have a deep power in you that is very strong. Let me awaken it for you."  
"What?" Chichi soon felt energy shoot through every cell of her being. Her fingers to her toes were alive with everything around her. She never knew such power could exist! "Guru! This is . . . . Can you do this with anyone without it weakening you?"  
"Yes." Guru said.  
Chichi bit her lip. "Well could you awaken the power in some friends of mine?"  
Guru smiled. "Bring them here and I will be happy to."  
Chichi smiled at Nail and Dende. "Krillen and Raditz will very happy." She headed to the door. "Thanks again. Be back soon Guru. Thank you!"  
Once she left Guru coughed and hacked. Nail was instantly at his side. "Guru is there something you need? Water?"  
"No, no, my child." Guru said. "I think I will be fine, now."  
  
The speed she was going was amazing! Chichi knew she could reach these limits in power but she never thought so soon. It would have taken years of sever training to even reach half of what Guru awakened in her. She tightened her grip on the dragonball and she neared the cave Bulma and the others were at.   
Everything was hightened. The air, the smells the . . . . Power levels? A chill ran through her as she felt a large ki behind her. No, two large powers!  
Damnit! She was so caught up in her new powers she had forgotten to mask her power level and even feel out if someone was folowing her. Chichi dared a peek over her shoulder. There a half mile behind her was a very confident looking Vegeta.  
Chichi looked back ahead. She was leading him right to their camp! Chichi altered her course ten degrees to the mountians. Bulma was safe at the plains if she kept ahead. But how long would Vegeta and whoever else follow her before they realized she was leading them away?  
Chichi swirved through some hills and cliffs knowing deep down that wouldn't lose them. She had to stop soon or they'd know what she was doing.   
After another hour she slowed down and landed in a valley. It was far enough that they wouldn't sence where Raditz and Krillen was at, but also where Guru was. She just needed to stall and keep them away from the others. Even if it ment her own death.  
Chichi put her hands on her hips as Vegeta landed. "What took you, monkey boy? All that hair weighing you down?"  
Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms over his cheast. "So good to know you weaklings can laugh when you are about to die. Now hand over your dragonball."  
"Make me." she said sticking out her toung.   
"Oh I will." He said stepping towards her. She raised her fists and thats when he saw her vest. The sleeves have been torn off.  
Vegeta reached into his armor and pulled out her long grey missing sleeve. "So you're the one who killed Dodoria. He must have been weaker the I thought."  
"Halt Vegeta!" a voice called. A green skinned man with a long green braid landed between the two.   
"My aren't you pretty." Chichi said sarcaticly. "But I fight my own battles."  
Zarbon ignored the earthling. "Give back lord Friezas dragonballs and I might go easy on you." he said to Vegeta.  
"Now I'd never forgive myself if you did that." Vegeta said taking a fighting stance.   
Zarbon charged and tried to knee Vegeta in the face but the sayjin bent back so he flew over him. Zarbon turned to kick but Vegeta blocked and punched the green man in the center of his cheast. Zarbon slippped back and looked at Vegeta.   
He wasn't this strong last time, he thought. Zarbon twisted forward and punched rapidly at the sayjin. Vegeta dodged, or blocked each hit.   
Suddenly Zarbon was knocked back by something hard. He rubed his sore chin where the hit landed.   
Vegeta lowered his right leg slowly. "Why even fool yourself Zarbon. You know you cannot beat me unless you transform into that ass ugly monster."  
Zarbon growled and hissed. Gritting his teeth he transformed. His nose streached and got little dots on it and his muscules bulked up.  
Time to run, time to run, time to run, Chichi thought. As the two aliens comsumed their battle she picked up the one star dragonball and flew out of the valley. At least she tried to. Half-way up and energy blast hit the side causing rocks to fall back on her.  
"Stay put!" a voice called. Chichi didn't know who said it but she listened and lowered to the ground clutching the ball.   
  
***********************************************  
  
"What do you mean she hasn't come back yet?" Raditz demanded. He was a little wet from diving into the lake where the latest dragonball was hidden.   
"Let me say it so you get it. Chichi. No. Here." Bulma said glaring at Raditz.   
Raditz shook his tail to dry it. "Where is she?"  
Bulma snatched the radar. "You had the radar all this time remember?" She clicked the dial. "Hmmm. Seems we have one here and there are five here." She clicked some more. "Huh?"  
"What is it?" Krillen asked.   
"Well I thought the dragonballs Freiza had was over here. Now they've moved."  
The two men looked over her shoulder. "They have moved." Krillen said. "I remember."  
"Look here," she pointed. "This is where the last dragonball is. Think she is still at Gurus?"  
"Could be." Raditz said. "No doubt the nameks do not trust her. Even with Dende. After all the only other aliens they know are the ones who killed their villages."  
"By the way, how was the village you found this ball at?" Krillen asked Raditz.  
Raditz looked away. "They were all killed. The ball was hidden at the bottom of a lake near by."  
All three fell quiet. The nameks hadn't done anything wrong. They were just peacfull people who had atracted too much attention. If Piccolo hadn't told Raditz as he died about the dragonballs then Vegeta never would have over heard. Neither would have Freiza.  
"We should go looking for Chichi." Raditz said. "Her dad did ask me to watch over her."  
"We don't want you to show up at Gurus and act like we do not trust them." Bulma said. "Chichi is very tough. No one pushes her around at all. those who do pay for it."  
"Yeah," Krillen laughed rubbing the back of his head. "One time when we were kids, Goku said her old blue armor outfit looked like the kind the women in the city wear on street corners and she pulled your sisters tail."  
"Goku may be stronger then Chichi but Chichi is tougher." Bulma said laying down on the grass. "She'll be okey.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Vegeta wipped Zarbons blue blood off his gloves. His eyes narrowed on Chichi. "No where were we before Zarbon rudely interupted us. Ah yes, hand over your dragonball!"  
Chichis mind raced. She had to think of a way to distract Vegeta fully so she could get away. She now knew better then to just run for it.   
Vegeta stepped closer. "Are you deaf?! Hand it over or I will kill you! You should be thankfull I'm giving you a chance to live."  
"You can't kill me." Chichi said with a confident smirk. She hoped this worked.  
Vegeta laughed. "Why is that? You may have beaten Dodoria but you are no where near my level."  
"I know that. Makes you think why the others even brought me." she said catching his attention. "You haven't realized? Let me elaborate. By now you know me, Krillen, Bulma and Raditz are all here. If you didn't then you know now. Bulma is the only one who can fly the ship," Chichi desided to leave out the radar. "Raditz is for her protection and Krillen is a back up. So why do you think they brought me?"  
Vegeta stood with his legs apart and arms crossed. "I'm listening."  
Chichi licked her lips nerviously. "Because I am the only one who knows the Holy Dragonball Dance."  
  
"Holy Draqgonball Dance?" Vegeta repeated. What was that. He had never heard of anything about a dance from the nameks he killed. Of course they were yelling in pain at the time.  
"What you thought you gather the balls and shout out some silly magic words?" Chichi said sarcaticly. "Ha! The um, Holy Dragonball Dance was passed down in my family. Uh, yeah and if you kill me not only will we be able to wish our friends back but you won't get your wish either."  
Vegeta looked at her for a moment then charged up and hit her hard in the stomache. Chichi hit her knees as the pain swelled through her body before passing out.  
Vegeta picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and then grabed the dragonball under the other arm. "Yoou will teach me everything you know weakling." he said to the unconsious woman. "Then I'll send you to the next dimention to wait for your friends."  
  
  
  
To be continued . . . . . . . . . . . . 


	11. The Ginyu Force!

AUTHORS NOTE :I am sooooo sorry for not updating lately. I am entering The manga contest so Ive been really busy. Plus my site is busted and I do not know how to build another one. This includes my Krillen, Yamcha and Tienshinhan shrine. Well to all REVEIWER and READERS Thank you thank you sooooo much you guys are great please reveiw after you read this and tell me what you think!!!   
  
PS Raditz isn't as stong as Goku yet because he hasn't been training in 100x gravity.)  
  
  
  
  
THE GINYU FORCE  
  
  
Krillen flew in the last direction he had seen Dende and Chichi head. He tried to tap into her power level but it was no use. It was like she was holding it down. Or worse. Chichi was a pain sometimes but she was his friend. All the times they spared together on Master Roshis island with Goku and Yamcha were the best times of his life. So much time has passed and so much had happened. Goku was killed and they discovered she was an alien, Yamcha was killed and now they were on another planet.   
Krillen sighed and flew on. Gurus place had to be somewhere nearby. "It's probobly hidden," he mummbled.   
Just then he saw on top of a narrow platue was a round namekian dwelling. Krillen landed and looked around. "Um, hello? Anybody home?"  
  
Inside Nail and Guru were discusing the damage Freiza was doing to their home planet. Dende stood nearby looking with pride at Nail. Nail was the strongest namek chosen to protect Guru from all evil. Dende was sure not even Freiza could beat him!  
"The village by the Quallos feilds was destroyed." Nail informed Guru. "No sign of the dragonball that the elderes were gaurding."  
Guru sighed. "So all of the dragonballs have been found by one side or the other. Not long untill the dragon is summoned."  
Nail smirkered. Dende was sure it was the first time he ever saw him do that. "Lucky for us not even the earthlings know the password."  
Guru grunted. "No Nail. That is unfortunate. I beleive these earthlings truely can help us. I should have told the woman while she was here but I doubted in their strength. Yet after awakening her power I do not. When she returns we must tell her."  
Nail suddenly turned and looked out to the side. "Someone is here. Not the woman I felt before. Weaker." He slowly walked to the door. Flinging it open he grabed the person by the shirt and lifted them up.   
"No Nail!" Dende said. "That is Krillen. Chichis friend."  
Nail looked and set the earthling down.  
Krillen sighed then looked at Nail. He was taken back at his resemlance to Piccolo. "Uh, Hi?" he said wiggeling his fingers shyly.   
"Come in." a deep voice said. Krillen and the two nameks entered and Krillens eyes grew at the image of the Elder Namek Guru. "I thought two of Chichis friends were comming."  
"Huh? Oh Raditz had to stay with Bulma to watch the dragonball." Krillen said.   
Guru nodded. "Good to see you got it safe.n Come over to my side."  
Krillen hesitated but walked over. The namek put his hand on Krillens head. "Uh," Krillen asked. "what are you doing?"  
"Awakening your power." Guru said. "That is why Chichi sent you here."  
"Chichi never sent me here." Krillen said. "She never even came back!"  
"What?" Nail said. "But you said you had the dragonball."  
"Yes. Raditz found it in a lake. What othger dragonball is there?" Krillen asked looking at the three.  
  
Chichi opened her eyes and instantly felt the pain in her stomache. She ignored it and sat up. She looked up and saw two white boots.   
"About time you woke up." Vegeta said. "And I didn't even hit you that hard."  
Chichis head was cleared instantly and she looked around. Vegeta and SIX dragonballs! Oh crap. She put on her best 'don't mess with me' face and glared at him. "What do you want?"  
Vegeta laughed. "Forgotten already? I have only one last dragonball to retrieve from my hidding place and then I can call the dragon." He leaned down so their noses almost touched. "So teach me the damned Holy Dragonball Dance!"  
Holy what? Chichi thought. Then she remembered. "Ohhhhh. Uh right. How about you go get the other dragonball then I show you?"  
"Nice try." Vegeta said. "Show me or I hurt you."  
"You can't hurt me." Chichi said. "I'm the only one who knows the dance. HA!"  
"You can dance with a broken arm."  
Chichi swallowed. "Okey. How about we get started?"  
Vegeta smiled and sat on one of the dragonballs. Chichi raked her mind on what to do. She was a friggin fighter not a chorus girl. She saw the impacient look on Vegetas face and shrugged. He's an alien. Even if it looks silly to her he wouldn't know. Chichi stood with her right foot forward and her left back. She steped forward left over right the right over left swaying her arms higher above her head. Then she twisted around and kicked high in the air. Now what? She bent over and grabed her ankled and slid into a gracefull split. Levetating up in that position she put one foot on the ground and the other bent so her foot was pressed at the inside of her thigh. Waving her arms like snakes she had to make it simple enough to remember but complicated enough for Vegeta to have to practice. Then she couldn't think of what to do next so she she tossed in the chicken dance clapping her hands and flapping her arms. Wouldn't Master Roshi love to see this.  
  
"Oh no." Krillen wailed holding his head. "Ox is going to sit on me and squash me into jelly. Chichi is his star!"  
Raditz crossed his arms over his cheast. Krillen had just come back from Gurus and told them of the bad news. "Listen Chichi isn't that weak. She is probbobly still alive unless she ran into Vegeta or Freiza himself. In that case she's dead and we needn't look for her."  
Bulma stared up at the tall sayjin. "Listen buddy, Chichi is one of Gokus best friends. So if you give a damn about her feelings you'll get that tailed ass of yours out there and find her!"  
Raditz was shocked. He nodded mutly and motioned to Krillen. "Let's go."  
Krillen nodded and turned to Bulma. "You wait here and watch the dragonball. We'll be back soon with Chichi." The pair took off in a flash and flew towards Gurus hoping she was somewhere close.   
Halfway there Raditz suddenly stopped. Krillen looked to him. "What is it? Did you see Chichi?"  
"No." he said looking towards the east. "Someone is. . . . . Oh no!"  
"What is it!" Krillen asked looking rapidly around.  
"The Ginyu!" Raditz said. He turned to the shorter man. "Krillen. Go find Chichi. I will try to stall."  
"What? Who is this Ginyu?"  
Raditz clenched his teeth and looked to where he was sure the Ginyu had landed. Their power was as great as he feared. If Frieza had sent them then he must be at his wits end. No telling what he'd do now. "Damnit! There is no time to explain. Just know Ginyu equals trouble. Go get Chichi and take her to Bulma!" With those last words the large sayjin flew off to face the mighty Ginyu force alone.  
  
Krillen stared off at Raditz as he flew away. Part of him almost chased after but her didn't. It was at this exact moment he realized how much he was Gokus brother. Even though Raditz had killed billions of lives, part of him was still trying to be noble. Krillen swallowed and looked towards the countless green hills.   
Chichi was out there and he had to find her as soon as possible. He flew west, the opposite way Raditz went and flew low scanning for her energy. With his new awakened power it should be easy to spot Chichis earthen aura on a planet full of aliens and nameks.   
Twenty minutes later he spotted her in a low valley. Was she . . . . danceing? He landed right next to her and she jumped.   
"Hey, Chichi, we've been looking for you. What have you-" he was cut off as Chichi belted him ontop of his head.   
"Dang it you! Get out of here!"  
"No,stay." Vegeta said getting up.  
Krillens eyes grew and he jumped back. "V-v-vegeta!" Krillen stared at the sayjin from boots to the top of his black hair. Then he noticed the orange dragonballs behind him. "He has the other six!"  
"And the seventh sashed nearby." Chichi growled.   
Krillen relaxed just a little. She didn't know Raditz had the other ball. "Did he hurt you?" Krillen asked Chichi not taking his eyes off of Vegeta.  
"No." Chichi said in a bored voice. She was tempted to tell him she was tired. She had shown vegeta the dance and he had tried it a few times but each time she would add an insane thing like he needed his foot at an exact 45 degree angle, or he had to be shoeless.   
"You should be worrying about yourself." Vegeta said stepping up to Krillen. Krillen swallowed  
and was about tograbv Chichi and run when a wave of energy hit them. It knocked him off his feet and stunned Vegeta quiet.   
"What was that!?" Chichi yelled frecked out by the power.   
"Raditz." Krillen said.  
"No way he is that strong." Vegeta shouted.   
"Maybe." Krillen commented. "But the things he's fighting might be. The Ginyu Force."  
Vegeta picked up Krillen by the front of his orange gi. "The Ginyu is here! And Raditz is fighting them alone?!"  
Krillen squirmed. "Y-yes. On our way to find Chichi he said he felt them and flew east. Out by the lakes."  
In one movement Vegeta dropped Krillen and flew off to where he directed with a trail of blue energy in his wake.  
  
Burta slammed both fists over Raditzs head causing him to hit the ground with a thud. Not to far on the ground were the chared bodies of Guldo and Reccom. Raditz had been holding his own in those two fights but then the red skinned Jeice and purple Burta teamed up to double time him. Both fighters were knownfor their speed and now he saw why.   
Burta lifted Raditz up by his long locks. "You stupid monkey. It is a wonder even one of you is still alive."  
Raditzs eyes flashed. He punched at him but Burta caught it easy. The alien laughed until he found he wasbeing pushed back. Raditz stood up and towered over the alein. Burtas arm trembled as he tried to regain the upper hand he just had but the fist he had caught was pushing forard.  
"Never." Raditz growled. "Call me that." He snapped Burta wrist like a matchstick. "AGAIN!" He tossed the purple alien up into the air. "Black Bomb!" Raditz shouted fireing a black energy with purple lightening circleing it at the flying Burta.   
With a last scream for mercy and a blast he decenergrated.   
Raditzs energy flared around him as Vegeta landed next to him. "You fool. I'm suprised you're still alive." Raditz smiled crockedly. That was Vegetas way of saying 'glad you're not dead'.   
"Ha! Thought you'd show Vegeta." Jeice scoffed. "You are no match for Captian Ginyu. Give up and hand over the dragonballs you stole from Lord Freiza."  
"The same ones he stole from the nameks?" Raditz scowled.   
The tall purple skinned Captian Ginyu walked up. "Jeice take care of Vegeta. This one os mine." His black horns gleamed in the sunlight. Ginyu didn't give them time to decide as he charge and rammed raditz back. The sayjin dug in his feet and elbowed Ginyu acoss the chin. The two clashed and faught on the ground as Jeice and Vegeta took to the skys. Vegeta blasted Jeice right off in the cheast but it did little damage.   
"Damn apes. Should have been killed years ago." Jeice put both arms over his head and formed a red flat blast and shot it at Vegeta who narrowly avoided it.   
Keep talking, Vegeta thought as he crossed his arms to block Jeices weak blows.  
Beneith them Raditz was having trouble keeping up with Ginyu. All of his moves were all over the place so it was hard to keep track. He had no rythem to them as he slashed at Raditzs belly. Raditz flew backwards trying to keep some space between them. Yet Ginyu wouldn't let him and bombarded him with energy blasts. Raditz blocked a few but couldn't stop them all as they made contact with his shoulder legs and belly. He fired back with a large blue blast but Ginyu slapped it off like a fly.   
Ginyu walked forward letting the knocked up earth crunch underneith his shoes. "You sayjins." he said. "Strutting around like the universes best. Not knowing how pathetic you really are." He he gripped Raditzs neck with his hand and squeezed tight.   
Raditz yelled out and kicked at Ginyu. But Ginyu saw it comming and kicked the inside of Raditzs thigh hard. Raditz heard a pop and cringed. His leg was out of joint and hung loosely to the ground.   
Ginyu chuckled. "Tell you what. Say you are a monkey, and I might let you live."  
  
"I AM A MONKEY!!!" Came a tremendous shout that was followed by a blast that took off Ginyus arm. Raditz hit the dirt and saw the purple arm still attached to him and tossed it aside.   
Ginyu gripped his bleeding stump of a limb and looked around furiously. The blast came at his side and he didn't see it comming it was so fast! His eyes narrowed on a figure in the clearing dust.   
"And I am damn proud of it." Son Goku said.   
  
  
  
More really soon!!(promise) 


	12. Ginyu GokuGoku Ginyu

AUTHORS NOTES : Oh I'm so happy! I love the reviews and the ideas you suggested. I will try to make everyone happy with the next few chapters. They're kind of silly. Also I will be writting up through the Cell Saga at least. And do not jump to conclisions on who with who because . . . . . I do not know who will be with who yet!  
  
  
  
  
GIRL GINYU/ GINYU GOKU  
  
  
  
Vegetas mouth hung open in shock. Was he seeing things? No. That was Goku! Her blue sash and black hair blew in the wind. Some dust from Raditz and Ginyus fight blew around her like a moth that was attracted to a stunning flame.   
"Who the hell is that?" Jeice said looking at her.   
Vegeta one handed blasted a hole through Jeice and flew to the ground with a tap. Jeices body landed behind him with a loud crash.   
"Kakarot." Raditz said with a grin from his bleeding lip. Goku sent a soft smile at him.  
"Everythings okey now bro."  
Captian Ginyu growled deep clutching the place where his arm once was. He saw Jeice fall and not move again. Vegeta landed behind him. Ginyu looked to the orange gi wearing female. Who was she!? And how had she taken off his entire arm with one blast?! He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Raditz start to get up. Against all three he held little chance. Especialy with one arm and him bleeding so much. He needed a body with no injury. One that is . . . . freash.  
He looked at Raditzs beaten up body and Vegeta who was fighting Jeice, but showed no fatuige. "Hmmm. You must be the earthen sayjin that beat Vegeta."  
Goku looked Ginyu in the eyes. "Yes. I am Son Goku from Earth."  
  
Suddenly a yellow stream erupted from Ginyus mouth and right into Gokus. She felt a numbness jump through her body. What was happening? she wondered. She couldn't feel her body anymore. The numbness faded to unmeasurable pain in her arm. She cried out and clutched her left arm only to feel a wetness.   
Goku opened her eyes to see blue blood leaking from a wound on her side. Wait! On Ginyus side!  
"Like my attck?" Ginyu asked.  
Goku looked up to see herself. "What grunt did you . . . . . do?"  
"I switched our bodies." Ginyu grinned in her body. "Such great power should belong to me."  
Goku looked up but her vision blurred. "I . . . . . ."  
"You what? Speak up now!" he laughed.   
Goku felt dizzy and started to fall. She landed on the dirt below and cried out. More blood gushed out of her shoulder.  
"Man," Ginyu ranted. "I can't wait to try out my new powers. Maybe on you're little friends!"  
Goku looked up from the dirt and watched him in her body turn to Raditz. "I'll finish you later." He looked to Vegeta.  
"No. I won't . . . . cough let you . . . hurt them." She summoned up her strength and pushed herself up. I have to stop him.  
  
Vegetas eyes narrowed as he realized what had happened. Ginyu had switched bodies with Kakarot. From the speed he did it he knew it wasn't the first time he had done it either. Who knows what Ginyus original body looked like. He just changed up higher with each new fighter he couldn't beat.   
Ginyu flew straight at Vegeta and upper cut him back nearly half a mile. Ginyu smiled and flexed his female body. "What a rush of power. I've hit the mother load." He flew after Vegeta to finnish his job. Maybe Freiza will promote him, he thought.  
  
Chichi and Krillen flew towards the east as fast as they could. But even with their new and awakened powers they were not as fast as Vegeta.   
"One of the great powers is moving." Krillen said. "I- I think it is the new one that just showed up."  
"Goku?" Chichi asked curious.  
Krillen smiled. "Hey- maybe. Now she can help out." He flew towards where the large new power was at when he looked down and spotted Raditz and another lating on the ground.  
"Raditz!" Chichi yelled landing next to him. He grunted and looked to the purple alein with horns. He rose a hand and pointed.   
"Kakarot . . . is in . . . "  
"Shhh." Chichi said sitting him up to lean against her. He was badly hurt.  
"Chichi!" the purple alein shouted. "It struggled to his knees and inched towards her.  
Krillen jumped in his way and cuped his hands. "Stay away. Ka . . . . me . . . OW!"  
Raditz had jumped up on his good leg and cloncked Krillen on the head. Krillen rubbed his head and glared at raditz. "What'd you do that for!"  
Raditz limped over and knelt next to the alien in Freizas armor. The alien hugged him. "It's so good to see you again." he said.  
Krillen and Chichi sweatdropped at the hugging men. "Uh," Chichi started. "is there something you want to tell us?"  
Raditz nodded. "This is Goku." The pair of huimans fell over but he continued. "CaptianGinyu the body you see before you can switch bodies with anything. He chose Goku after she blew his arm off. Now Ginyu in Gokus body went off to fight Vegeta."  
The Goku/Ginyu smiled. "Hiya. Where's Bulma?"  
"Goku!" Krillen yelled running to her side and hugging her. "You're okey!"  
"Ow. Heh heh. Almost." She grunted and looked to her misssing arm.   
Raditz frowned and did something none of them expexcted. He fired an energy blast straight at Goku.   
"What are you doing!" Chichi shouted tackleing him and grabing him by the front of his armor. He shoved her off and with a POP he put his leg back into joint.  
"I was sealing the wound. With that arm gone she'd bleed to death." Raditz stood up and tried out his readjusted leg. "With Vegeta fighting Ginyu we have to be at full strength."  
Goku stood up and Chichi let her lean on to her. "Easy girl." Chichi said. "You are in time out untill we find a way to switch you and this Ginyu back."  
  
"I'm never switching back!" Ginyu shouted swinging at Vegeta. Vegeta grabed that arm but Ginyu swiftly backhanded him. "With this body I can finaly reach my limits!"  
Vegeta yelled and kicked Ginyu under the chin and blood splurted from Ginyus mouth. Then he head butted him towards the dirt. Ginyu stopped halfway and wipped off red from his lips. Forming his hands like a T he fired a large yellow blast at Vegeta. Vegeta held up his arm to block but he took most of the impact.   
He hated this. If Ginyu was in his own body he would be no match. But with kakarots new boost he was evenly matched. How did she power up in such a short time? Damn her. He wanted to kill her in her own body! Fine fine, he thought. Body first soul later.  
Ginyu flew with a jump kick but Vegeta turned at the last moment and caught his legs and flung him to the ground. "I thought you said you could reach your limits." Vegeta yelled down. "If this is it then you might as well have stayed in your own ugly excuse of a body!"  
"Vegeta!" Raditz yelled from below. He had just arrived in tow with Krillen Chichi and the Goku in Ginyu. "Don't kill him! We have to get them to switch back!"  
"Why the hell should we!?" Vegeta hollared. Ginyu flew up from where he landed and Vegeta once again was locked in combat with him. With each punch and kick neither was gaining. This suprised them both. They felt the power Kakarot had when she first landed. But now it was as if she was half that. Vegeta punched at Ginyus head but he over shot only to slam his elbow into the side of his jaw.   
"Grrrrrr." Ginyu snarled. "You will pay. This body beat you once and will do it again." He powered up and fired a stream of green shots at Vegeta.   
"Vegeta!" Goku yelled hanging on Chichi. "Ginyu may have my body but he doesn't have my power or soul! He cannot tap into my real power! You can beat him! DESTROY MY BODY IF YOU HAVE TO JUST DON'T GET KILLED!!!!!!"  
Everyone gasped including the hovering Vegeta. She was right he realized. This wasn't the real fight he had been waiting for. It was like beating up a doll. He'd only be satisfied inlife if he was to beat Goku body and soul in one.   
"Shut-up!" Ginyu yelled. "You just die already and back off!" He glared at Vegeta. "Not that powerfull." he mummbled. He charged at Vegeta. He swung both fists wildly at him and Vegeta caught them both so they were locked. Ginyu pushed hard but Vegeta smirked and shoved back.   
"You know what Ginyu?" Vegeta said.  
"What?" Ginyu asked sweating.   
"This is no real match. You should switch back into your body. Or else."  
"Or else . . . grunt what?!"  
"Or else you will pay greatly for stealing Kakarots body."  
"Hn. How?!" Ginyu asked pushing hard as veins popped up along his arms.  
Vegeta smirked like a demon that caught his prey. He leaned over and lowered his voice to whisper something into his ear.  
  
Krillen chewed his lip watching the two sayjins square off in a power struggle. They seemed to be talking but he couldn't make it out from this low. Suddenlt the two burst apart and Ginyu looked at Vegeta scared shitless. Vegeta mearly nodded and Ginyu screamed like a girl , he was in one after all, and flew towards the four on the ground like the devil was after him.  
"CHANGE NOW!"  
In a flash of light Chichi was flung aside by the REAL Ginyu back in his one armed body. He didn't fight though, he turned and ran. Chichi and Krillen stood shocked trying to figure out what had happened as Vegeta fired a final ball of energy that hit Ginyu from the bback and killed him. Chichi jumped up and looked around. Goku stood up rubbing her head.  
"Whoa." she said. "What happened? One minute I was leaning next to you Chich and then I was on the ground."  
"I made him switch back." Vegeta declaired. "I threatened him untill he did."  
Goku burst into smile. "Thanks!"  
Vegeta turned his back and frowned. "Don't think I did other then so I can kill you someday."  
"How did you threaten him?" Chichi asked. "Judgeing from the few bruises on Gokus body he could have beaten you."  
"How dare you!" Vegeta shouted. He turned a little red. "I- I just said I'd beat him to a pulp is all. He knew he couldn't ever beat me even in Kakarots body."  
Chichi shrugged. "whatever. Anyway raditz needs medical attention. You and Goku seem okey. Say Goku, do you have and Senzus left?"  
She bshook her head. "Sorry. Used them up in training in 100x gravity."  
"100x GRAVITY!" Krillen yelled. "That's amazing!"  
Raditz was quiet during all this and finaly spoke up. "Too bad we don't have a regeneration tank."  
"We do." Vegeta said. "On Freizas ship is one. I was in it."  
"Sure we walk right in and ask if we can use it." Krillen said sarcasticly.  
Vegeta glared at the pint sized human. "I cleared it out of everyone inside earlier. As for Freiza his power isn't anywhere near it." He smirked. "Probobly off looking for his dragonballs."  
"Fine," Goku said streaching her arms over her head. "Lets go. Oh Krillen can you go get Bulma?"  
"Sure thing Goku." he said darting off.  
Chichi and Goku flew ahead but Raditz and Vegeta hung back. Slowly they followed and Raditz looked to his Prince. "Vegeta ."  
"What?"  
"About what you whispered to Ginyu in Kakarots body. . . . . "  
"You heard?" Vegeta said his cheeks redening. "What about it!?"  
"Er . . . . that was not your normal threat." Raditz said.   
"You mean me threatening to beat him up and make him my woman because he chose the body of the last female sayjin?" Vegeta said remembering the fear that spead acoss Captian Ginyus face. "I just said it to make him change. Beisdes I prefere Kakarot in her original body much better.   
Raditz looked at the speeding ground below him and swallowed. "About my sister . . . . . . ."  
  
  
  
Wait untill you read what happens next! To Be Continued. . . . . review please. 


	13. Dragon Summoned!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but college is a pain. Well here you go. If you like it please review.  
  
  
  
Bulma followed Krillen on her moterbike trying to keep up. At first she wasn't sure she heard him right. They were going to Freizas ship? She shook her head making her blue hair shake around her. And Goku was back too? She hoped she was alright. Krillen had told her they needed to regeneration tank but not much than that.  
Krillen landed next to the purple windowed space ship and Bulma roared up next to him. She looked around and saw no one. Not Goku or any of Freizas men.  
"I'll bet they're inside already." Krillen said walking up the plank to the open domed door.Bulma followed and heard voices.  
"Take it off!" came a rough voice that was clearly Vegetas.  
"I am not stripping down!" came Chichis reply.  
"Woman you are unsustainable! Now take off those clothes now!"  
"Make me!"  
"Don't you think I won't!"  
Krillen and Bulma ran in not beleiving what they heard. "You keep your dirty sayjin mits off of her-" Krillen started. In front of them stood Vegeta in a new armor with a full body black under suit. He was holding up a armor clearly ment for a woman and was glaring at Chichi. Goku layed nearby on her belly swinging her feet up as she watched the two.  
"About time you got here baldy. " Vegeta said. He turned around and grabed something then tossed it to Krillen. It was a armor vest with shoulder and thign pads plus and black sleevless under-suit. "Put it on." Vegeta said. "It will be better protection then what you have on."  
"Thanks Vegeta." Krillen said thinking the two words sounded odd together.  
Vegeta turned to Chichi. "As for you- put this on!" He threw it at her.  
Chichi was about to say something when Goku spoke up. "Just wear it Chichi. It is better protection."  
"You aren't wearing any armor!" Chichi countered. If Goku thoguht she didn't need it well , then, neither did she!  
"WOMEN!" Veget shouted throwing his hands over his head. "Such an annoyance! Fine don't wear it! Let what you have on now be ripped to shreads in battle. Fight Freiza naked for all I care!" He stormed off out of the room.  
Chichi looked down at the armor and blushed. "I think I'll go find a place to change." She walked off to find an empty room with a lock.  
As soon as she left Bulma ran over and hugged Goku around the next. "Oh Goku was were so scared! I thought I'd die on this rock!"  
"Gee thanks," Krillen said walking off to also change.  
Goku sat up and grinned. "How have you been Bulma?"  
"Could be better." she said. "Uh, say, why are we here and Vegeta not trying to kill you?"  
"Opps. Forgot to tell you. Raditz was hurt fighting a guy called Captian Ginyu so we put him in the regeneration tank here. He said he was okey but that brother of mine is pushy. So Vegeta practicaly shoved him in saying he needed a day to heal up." Goku said. "As for Vegeta . . . . well we have a momentary truce thing."  
Bulma nodded as Goku told her about her trip in the gravity machine and all the training she did. Then the quick and painfull fight with Ginyu.  
"Are you okey Goku?" Bulma asked.  
"Yep." she said grinning. "Only a bump here and there from Vegeta. I'd bet he'd make a great sparing partner if he wasn't so bent on killing me. He's not that bad."  
"OH yes he is." Chichi said walking back into the room. "Look what he gave me to wear!" Goku and Bulma looked and Bulma turned almost as red as Chichi. It was brown armor with tan shoulder pads. Chichi had chosen to keep her own boots and black gloves but she wore little more then that. The blue under-suit was leggless like the ones Raditz wore when he first showed up. Chichi shifted and squirmed. He was used to being covered up most of the time. Even he night shirts went to the floor! She looked down at her long but firn curvey legs. "I feel nude."  
Goku yawned and stood up suddenly. "I'm going to take a nap."  
"A NAP!" Chichi and Bulma yelled. How could she sleep at a time like this?  
Goku nodded and walked off. "Krillen must be outside looking over the dragonballs. You can join him or take a nap. No sence getting all excited now." She walked down the hall to where Raditz was at. She thought she saw a cot in there. Walking in she saw Vegeta leaning against the end of the regeneration tank. She walked up and saw he was asleep. In his hands she saw a clock. She picked it up and put it on the table. He shifted a bit and she looked around. Goku saw the cot and wondered why he didn't take it. She grabed one of the extra blankets and tossed it on him like Master Roshi used to do to her. Goku looked at him and smiled.   
Rest up, she thought. We will need you.  
Goku looked into the tank and saw Raditz floating in the blue healing waters of the tank. Most of his cuts were healed up. Just a few more hours and he'd be back to normal, thank Kami. She rested one hand on the window of the tank. She had never had family before. Sure training with Yamcha and Krillen with Master Roshi was great but she didn't have and past. After her Grampa Gohan died she never thought she'd feel like this again. Knowing that she had a bond deeper then any friendship or sensei. Raditz gave her what she has always seceretly wanted. A history.  
She walked over to the cot and layed curled on her side. She tugged the blanket over her still facing the two sayjin men. "Sweet dreams." she whispered.   
  
Dende flew with tears in his eyes. Nail was the stronget namek there was he couldn't die. He couldn't die. He couldn't die.   
He flew his namekian brains out to where Krillen was at. He new powers were easier to track then before.   
Krillen stood up and squinted. "I think someones comming."  
"Frieza!?" Bulma shouted hidding behind him.  
"No," Krillen said. "Someone weaker." He levetated up a few feet. "It's Dende!"  
The small namekian child flew into Chichis arms. "Chichi you are alright!"  
"Yes I am fine." she laughed setting him down. "What are you doing here?"  
Dende took a deep breath. "Freiza went to Guru to try and make him tell where the other dragonballs were at but Guru wouldn't tell so Freiza started to beat up on Nail. Nails really strong. But anyway Guru sent me to find you guys so I could tell you the magic namekian password to summon the dragon!"  
"That's great!" Krillen said "But Gokus alseep."  
Bulma tapped her foot inpaciently. "Here we have all seven of the dragonballs and a chance to wish back my darling Yamcha and we aren't, why?" She paced. "Vegeta is asleep and Freizas no where in sight! Here is our chance!"  
Krillen thought for a second and nodded. "Come on Chichi, lets so wake up Goku."  
  
Inside Krillen and Chichi tip toed to the cot Goku was at. Chichi shook her and whispered so not to wake up Vegeta as well. "Goku, get up."  
Goku didn't move. Chichi leaned to her ear and said. "Goku wake up!"   
Goku rolled over. "More swiss chicken, Lunch." she mummbled in her sleep.   
Krillen puffed up his cheast and tugged the blanket off of her and shook her. "Goku!" he whispered hashly. Goku rolled over again and kicked Krillen into a wall.   
Krillen fell out of the dented wall and lifted his arm. "I vote we let her sleep. . . " he said wavely. Chichi sighed and dragged the nearly unconsious Krillen outside.  
  
Vegeta stirred and tried to move but something had bound him. He opened his eyes and saw he was wrapped in a yellow blanket and the clock had been moved. He looked around and saw Raditz was almost done in about 15 minutes and Kakarot was asleep on the cot.  
He stood up letting the blanket fall off of him and walked over to her. She was curled into a ball and had her hands under her chin. She breathed in and out peacfully without a care to the world. A part of him wanted to smash her skull flat now but the strange thing was it was only a part. He wondered if she was the one who put the blanket on him as he slept?   
Outside the window the sky turned black as night and Vegeta looked outside. Was it that late? He looked at the clock and saw it was three hours untill sunset. That means . . . . .   
"I'll kill them all!" he shouted running out the door.  
Inside, Goku smacked her lips in her sleep. " Mmmmm pie."  
  
  
To be continued. . . . .. . . Reveiw!! 


	14. Mmm Pie

A/N : Sorry for the long delay! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I promise to come out with alot of new chaps soon okey? Finals are up and college is way too hard. Spent most of last night writting a 12 pager report and playing Legend of Zelda the windwaker. OOOPS! :). Anyway I just wanted to comment on this chapter. Now my Goku did train in the 100xgravity BUT she wasn't beaten up as captian Ginyu. So she never healed and we all know sayjins get stronger the more beaten up they get. So she is a pinch wweaker then you might expect at this time. Anyhoo read on!  
PS New FF of mine is up. Called Messed Up Hearts. Also a DBZ  
Cream . . . . on top of a banana pie . . . . mmmmm pie. Goku liked her lips and shoved the pie into her mouth. Some oozed out ot the side of her lip and she licked it off. As soon as one treat disappeared another one seemed to pop up. "Oooh! Wild Hawaii ice cream!" she cried clapping her hands together. She scooted her chair closer to the wooden table at her home and dug into the flavor bursting ice cream.   
"Momma!" a voice called. Goku looked and the walls of her home seemed to fade away. She was now in the feilds where she was trained by her Grandpa. The sun was setting and a small shadow approched. It ran towards her with its arms open .  
"Momma!" it shouted as it tackled her. It knocked her to her feet which suprised her. What suprised her even more was that it was a little boy. He had his face burried in her neck and he clung tight to her. "Momma you came home!"  
Goku wrapped her arms around the boy. Looking down she saw his black spiked hair and she burried her face in it. It was soft and smelled sweet. She couldn't see the boys face though because his was hidden.   
"I- I'll help." Goku said. "But I'm not your momma. Come on lets go find her. " The child clutched her harder. Much harder. "Not so tight!" Goku said as his arms squeezed her. She couldn't breath! His tiny arms went tighter and tighter around her neck.   
  
"STOP!" Goku shouted jumping up. She looked around and saw she was back on Freizas ship. She shivered but not all from the dream. A cold power had reached out and clutched her heart in her sleep. A beeping sound erupted and she turned to see the regeneration tank Raditz was in was making the noise. Zooming over she shut it down and it opened.   
The green healing water drained and Raditz steppped out shakeing his wet mane. "What the HELL was that!"  
"You feel it too?" Goku asked.  
"How could I not! That power! It's-" Raditz stopped in mid sentence and looked around. "Where is Vegeta?"  
Goku shrugged. "I don't know." She ran to the round window of the craft. "I do not see anyone but I can feel them. Two powers one larger one and another . . . . ."  
"Freiza." Raditz said.   
Before he could say another word Goku flew through the ship to the outside. Bursting into the air she went with as much speed as possible to the large sorce of power. Soon another wave of cold energy hit her and the larges power grew even more and- . . . . . . one smaller one was fading. Goku flew over a ridge unprepared for the sight before her.   
Chichi and Vegeta stood still in the air shocked by the creature. It had to be Freiza, only such a monster could do what he was doing. He was over six foot and with two black horns simmilar that of bulls. One such horn was embedded to the hilt in Krillens cheast.  
"KRILLEN!!" Goku shouted ramming forward and hitting the beast Freiza with all her might in the side of the head. The horn gave way and broke off the head of the adroginous creature. Krillen fell low to the water beneith them and Goku shouted, "Chichi get him!"   
That snapped the still shocked warrior and she flew down into the water. Goku stared at Freiza with her fists clenched at her sides.   
"You. You must be Freiza."   
Frieza growled and touched the stub left from his broken horn. "That. Stung." He uprighted himself and looked her up and down. "Ah. You must be Goku. The earthen sayjin. My oh my aren't you something."   
Below Goku heard splashing. "Goku! I got him!" Chichi called.  
"Hahahah!" Freiza laughed. "Like that will do any good. He's already a gone."  
"You monster! How dare you attack my friends! Kill all of these innocent people!" Goku shouted.   
Freiza laughed more. "Aren't you cute. All angery and full of rage. No wonder Vegeta finds you so . . . . mmm delishious."  
Goku flew forward and elbowed him across the jaw. "Shut-UP!"  
  
Chichi eased Krillen onto the ground and looked in a panic at the large chunk of horn stuck inside his cheast. Raditz landed next to her.   
"What happened!" He exclaimed.   
"Shh!" Chichi said gripping the horn peice. Ripping it out in one tug, blood spurted from it onto her. She gasped and covered the wound. "Hold on. Raditz is the regeneration tank still working?"  
"He won't make it in time." Dende said kneeling next to Krillen. He raised his hands and a small yellow glow encircled Krillen and the young namek. A crackeling sound came from them, like that of a plastic bag. The wound eased closed and blood faded.  
Krillens large eyes opened and he sat up. "Wha?"  
"Yay!" Chichi cheered hugging him. She quickly let go and scooted back. "Tell anyone I did that and I'll kill you."  
"How did you do that?" Raditz asked Dende.  
The boy beamed. "Guru taught it to me before I left to help you."  
Raditz nodded as if that was a good enough answer. "Fine. But what is going on? What happened to the dragonballs? Is Freiza immortal? And what the fuck is my sister fighting!?"  
"That is Freiza." Chichi said. "Vegeta attacked him and it seemed even. that is untill Freiza evolved into what you see there. As for the dragonballs, well, um, he isn't immortal." Chichi brushed her hair back. "We had only three wishes but four friends to revive. So Piccolo contacted Dende, a fello namek, to wish him back to life."  
"Of course." Raditz said. "that way we still have the dragonballs back on earth!"  
"Then I wished Piccolo here!" Dende said happily.   
"Why?! If he dies when the dragonballls go on earth!" Raditz said. "Why did you do a stupid thing like that!?"  
Dende looked down as if he was going to cry. "I-I thought as a namek he'd want to help. And he did! This is my home. Or what is left of it. ~sniff~"  
raditz growled. "And the third wish?"  
"Guru died before we could make it." Krillen said standing up. "Now we can't just wait here, we have to help Goku."  
"I think she can hold her own." Raditz said looking up.  
  
"Huuura!" Goku shouted as she kicked at Freiza. He blocked it just in time with his forearm. She bent back and shoved one foot against his cheast knocking him onto the dirt below. He hissed and got up. Going at her with impossible speed he head butted her causing her to fly back. Goku caught her balance and shook her head. She wipped at her nose and saw red blood was comming from it.   
"First blood." Freiza said confidently.   
Goku cracked her broken nose back into place and wipped off the blood. Running as if to punch him she threw the blood in his eyes blinding him. As he reached for his face he left him abdomen vulnerable. She belted him over and over again in the belly, cheast and neck.   
"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" she cried kicking him in the side so hard it knocked him into the mountianous cliffs. Rubble fell ontop of him.  
"Whoo-Hoo!!" Krillen yelled. "She got him!"  
Goku dug her feet into the ground and kept her stance. The fight wasn't over. She had faugh many battles and she knew when an enemy was holding back. Sure enough the rubble shook and Freiza slowly stood up and dusted himself off.   
"You little bitch." he said casualy. Suddenly a series of razor sharp discs cam flying at him. Frieza jumped into the air and avoided them barly. He looked over and saw Krillen panting with his hands outstreached. "St-still alive?!" He clenched his fist and aimmed at Krillen. "I'll fix that!"   
"Hey ugly!" Goku shouted kicking him right across the neck. Freiza toppled over and Goku cupped her hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"   
The blue ki shot at Freiza and hit him head on. the enegy bubbled and seemed to consume him. Goku panted and landed on the gound. But not a second had passed when the dust cleared and the monster stood up.   
Blood trickled out of the side of his lip. He wipped it off and stared at it.  
"I will defeat you Frieza." Goku swore.   
He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Seems I'll actually have to power up a bit more." He spread his legs and his tail thrashed behind him. "Feel my power!" he shouted with rage as a red glow came over him. His musculs bulged and twitched from the sudden increase and Goku had to hold up her arms to protect herself.   
A energy storm seemed to form over head and cause day to night. "DIE!" Freiza yelled, throwing his head back. He raised one arm and fired a round of energy off. Goku burst into the air but he seemed to appear right behind her. He hammer blowed her on the back of the head and she fell face first into the dirt.   
She grunted and started to use her arms to push herself back up when Freiza landed hard on her back, grinding his foot into her spine.   
"AHHHHHGGG!" Goku yelled.   
Freiza smirked. He looked up to Vegeta who was floating still in the air above. "Won't you come and save the last female of your kind, princy? No? Then I might as well finish her off!" He raised a hand high and formed a red glowing orb of energy.   
"Get away from her!" Raditz yelled landing a hit on Freizas belly. The one horned giant didn't even flinch. He smacked Raditz away wil his free hand.   
Ignoring the sayjin Freiza looked at the writhing female beneith him. "Good bye sayjin race!"  
Whatcha think? Reveiw plase and wait a pinch longer for the next chapter. 


End file.
